Diary of a Tomboy
by TemptingDrug
Summary: Four years of friendship can go down the drain with the inappropriate use of an "I love you." No, I don't know that because I have experienced it. I just know… You see, I have problems expressing how I feel. I've tried to work with this, but I definitely lost my battle today. A/U: Haruka's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters that might be in it._

Diary of a Tomboy.

Four years of friendship can go down the drain with the inappropriate used of an "I love you." No, I don't know that because I have experienced it. I just know… You see, I have problems expressing how I feel. I've tried to work with this, but I definitely lost my battle today.

As I stared at her gorgeous blue eyes and as she smiled up at me while letting out a soft, feminine yet very childish giggle, I realized I lost my voice…. I can't talk at all.

Now, you must be saying, "Aww how cute!", but I'm actually pissed and the only way you can understand is if I tell you how this began from the very beginning. But first, I must put the truth out there. I love Kaioh Michiru more than anything in my entire life. I want her more every single second I spend with her. That's why, even today, at our high school graduation, standing beside her smiling form, I am asking myself if I should tell her how I really, really feel and take the chance of losing her forever.

It all started exactly four years ago. I was starting my new year of school and I was finally in ninth grade, acting like I always do. Did I mention that ninth grade was my worst year? As antisocial as I always acted, it seemed more people gravitated towards me by my attitude. The worst I treated them, the more they wanted to know about me.

Everyone knew who I was. Of course they did! I was the school's sports star. I was in track and field, American football, basketball and so on. Yes, the school loved me, but I didn't love the school back. So many things had happened in my life before ninth grade that I needed to let all my aggression in the safest and only way possible and that was through my sports.

I was always in the background thanks to my crappy social skills and I was always in the spotlight because of my therapeutic sports. That's how everything went through seventh and eighth grade.

The morning of my first day of ninth grade was like every other morning. My dear mother woke me up and like always, I had a bit of difficulty waking up. When I finally did, I sat up on my bed and I tried my best to get dressed as fast as I could.

Why was I doing that? I mean, I hated my school and the people in it. Why was I so eager to go to school? Maybe it was the omen that I was going to meet a very special person that day.

I left my house not without giving my mother, Yuki Teno'u, a warm and tight hug. It was the least I could do. I owed her my life and she owed me hers, but that is another story.

School was like fifteen minutes away from my home. So, I walked there, I enjoyed the exercise a lot. When I got there, I was greeted by eight classmates. Yes, I counted them. They all said the same thing over and over again "Hey, Teno'u!" or "Hi, Haruka-san". Did I mention I'm bad with names? I just nodded my head at them. That was my simple and boring way of saying "Hi, now, get lost."

All grades were divided in three groups depending on your GPA which was basically your grades throughout the year. If you were a straight A student you would most likely be given a spot in the first group. If you were a " eh" student who got B's and C's you would be put in the second group and finally if you were in school to waste time you were assigned the third group.

Every start of the school year you had to make your way to a large bulletin board and check what group you were assigned to. I've been assigned to the first group since I could remember. I always tried to aim for the highest but to be honest it was starting to get tiring.

I checked the number of my homeroom and then made my way upstairs, tiredly and with no energy at all. To my luck, when I opened the door to my classroom, I saw all of the school's, or at least the grade's, popular and snobby kids packed into one nauseating group.

I became aware of how the room grew silent and all eyes were on me.

I wanted to be polite. I really did but it was annoying the fact that everyone eyed me weirdly. I wasn't like the rest of the girls. I wore the boy's uniform and somehow some people, especially the teachers weren't okay with that. I really wonder why it bothered them. It's not like they are being forced to do the same thing as me…

"Morning." I said, clutching my backpack closer to my shoulder. When I walked to one of the few vacant seats, I realized I had sat down in the last seat of the last row of the room. My social skills were not fully awake yet. I did see some girls I used to talk to last year but they seemed to ignore me.

No surprise there…

Students began to walk around saying "hi" and ask how their vacations were. Of course, I kept my gaze on the pencil holder on my desk. I knew that if I even made contact with one of the students I was going to be attacked with questions. I wasn't really up for answering questions.

Soon I grew bored of the long horizontal pencil holder. I raised my green eyes to look at my classmates. I leaned back against the uncomfortable and hard seat and crossed my arms over my… flat chest. Thanks to these "knockers" plus the fact that I have short, boy short blonde hair, I'm mistaken for a boy… a lot which really doesn't bother me at all.

My eyes suddenly moved to the door. I was waiting for something but, what? I really couldn't put my finger on it. I stared at the door for a good five minutes until my gaze fell on the blank board. Then I noticed something rather remarkable, the class had grown silent. Maybe it was because the teacher arrived so, once again, I moved my eyes to look at the door.

That's when I saw her for the first time. She was standing by the door with a bag over one of her slender shoulders and looking at a piece of paper in her hands. She read the paper out loud and moved back. I guess it was to take a better look at the door number.

"Room 206. right?" She asked.

I snorted.

No one answered her, only this one nerdy fat boy. He nodded his head with his mouth open in awe.

Okay so all of the boys were amazed by her. She was average height, slender with creamy white skin. For a ninth grader she was really well formed. She had deep blue eyes and long wavy aqua hair. It kind of reminded me of the sea, but that was just me. I'm weird like that.

"Oh, good." She whispered and sat down in a vacant seat right in the middle of the class room. Everyone gathered around her and just started the interrogation. I was still looking at her, but after she made eye contact with me, I turned away and stared at the pretty yet boring pencil holder.

"Settle down, everyone."

I raised my head to look at the teacher. The middle aged man placed a briefcase on the desk and the crossed his arms over his chest. I didn't quite paid attention to what he was saying. I was in a haze and didn't even catch myself gawking at the new girl.

Then, I guess, the teacher said something that made the class laugh including her. She smiled then laughed freely without a care in the world.

At first I it was as if something got caught up in my throat. My breath was taken away and I really couldn't tell if it was because of her smile or something else. I frowned and looked back at the teacher, pissed off at myself for letting something as ridiculous as a smile affect me in such a way.

"Well! I'm going to call your names from the official list just to check if you guys are in the right group." The teacher said, turning away from the group and gathering his paper work.

I sat up straight and waited for my name to be called. The teacher began to call the names one by one until he called _her_ name before mine. Kaioh Michiru. I repeated the name in my head a couple of times while staring at her.

I am not sure why, but I do have the tendency of judging people by the way they look. I am sure you guys do too even if you say you don't. So, as I took a look at this gorgeous girl all I could think about was that maybe she was a snobby bitch, excuse my French, just like the rest of the good looking girls at my school.

"Teno'u Haruka?"

"Here." I said, raising my hand over my head when the teacher called out my name.

I noticed Michiru turned to look at me, but I paid no mind, after all, I've made the decision of casting her aside if she wanted to talk to me. Really, I didn't want her near me at all. And so, for the past eight hours I ignored everyone and everything around me.

When I walked back to my house I was on autopilot. I knew my mother would be serving our food. She would ask me about my day and I would say the same thing I always did. "It was cool. I'm in group one. My teacher is annoying." And that was about it. Then I would wash the dishes and head upstairs.

And that was my entire interaction with my mother. I love her, don't get me wrong, but our personalities were so similar that it was impossible not to argue with each other. It was all because of stupid and small stuff really. But sometimes, when little things bundle up and form a bigger thing, things can get pretty hectic.

The next day was hell for me. Not only was it raining, I forgot my umbrella and I was late. Yes, I was annoyed…

My first class was math. I hated it with a passion and after coming late to class, drenched to the very core it turned into my worst enemy. To make matters worse, the teacher, a pregnant thirty something year old woman, gave me a lecture about being on time in front of the whole class while I dripped water all over the floor. And after that horrible and embarrassing ordeal I had to sit down…next to the Michiru person.

I love my life.

I sat down in the uncomfortable desk. I could hear the water dripping from my clothes onto the floor. I wanted to shake my head like a dog, but decided not to. I just stared at the water that fell from my short hair and unto my desk.

"Hi."

I froze, not because I was cold… no. It was because of the tone of that soft voice. I knew she was the one that spoke to me and yet I ignored her. I did turn to look at her though. I couldn't stop myself. How could I? She was the most beautiful girl I've seen in my short life.

I stared at her chirpy blue eyes and then I went back to stare at my wet desk.

"I'm Michiru."

I frowned and then looked back at her. 'I know' I thought to myself, but instead I nodded and decided if I should take out my notebook and get it wet.

"What's your name?"

I let out a loud sigh and rub my face, trying to dry it. Why did she sound so happy? What was so awesome about meeting a person like me?

"Haruka."

"Haruka, neh?"

"Mmm hmm." I pulled my back pack to my knee and took out my notebook.

"You sure got wet."

I blinked, raised my eyebrow and looked at her. Did she just make the greatest discovery of all times? I guess she did. She was grinning at me so happily I thought there was a hidden camera somewhere. So, I looked around the room and then stopped when I stared at her gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes. It was raining." I placed my notebook on my desk and began to doodle on it.

It appeared like Michiru had lost interest in our little conversation. Or so I thought. Or maybe she noticed I didn't want to talk to her at all.

"If you don't want to talk to me just say so. You don't have to be a brat about it. After all, I'm new here. I only want to make some new friends." Michiru spat at me and turned away from me to look back at the annoying teacher.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I don't know why. Maybe I thought she looked cute when she was mad. "Why? Did the class tell you to talk to me?"

"…Maybe or maybe I wanted to talk to you because you were actually the first person I saw before walking in the classroom yesterday."

"Right."

"Yes. Fine." Michiru mumbled something under her breath I couldn't really make out what it was. I shrugged.

So, my first interaction with Michiru was pretty messed up. In the next classes, I sat as far away from her as possible. I didn't want anything to do with her.

It wasn't until a week after that we finally had a normal conversation. School had already started to screw us up with work. The signs were showing. People were pissed, irritated and about to have a heart attack.

When I sat down in math, all I wanted to do was blend in the walls, but once again, Michiru was sitting beside me and by the looks of it she had joined the art club. She was carrying a pretty huge canvas with an unfinished painting. I had the urge to ask what she was painting, but I decided not to.

The teacher started to talk and explain a very hard math problem. I really didn't understand what she was saying. To be honest I wasn't even paying attention until she said "join up in pairs." I groaned loudly. I hate group assignments.

"Haruka and Michiru. Join up!"

I wanted to die. Michiru looked at me and I stared at her for a long, long moment. She was really gorgeous.

"Are you going to be a brat?" She asked me.

"Are you going to be a snobby bitch?" I answered her with another one. Hah! She didn't see that coming did she?

"It depends."

"On what?" I was starting to fume. My temper was so short it was ridiculous.

"On you." She stood up, ever so gracefully from her desk and grabbed it to move it close to mine.

"Let me do it." I said as I grabbed my desk and pulled it beside Michiru's.

"My, how kind of you."

"Uh huh." I sat down and took out the notebook.

"Do you understand the material?" Michiru asked as she eyed my notebook.

I knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to read my notebook… Hah. She was in for a surprise. "You won't understand my handwriting. No one does." I added. Of course the only way you could understand my handwriting was if you had a PhD in ancient writing.

I heard Michiru sigh. She gave me a dirty glare before extending her hand. "May I?"

"Of course, my lady." I said with a fake English accent. She grabbed hold of my notebook and began to read through my notes. "Good luck." She was going to need it.

"I understand your hand writing."

I frowned. She had got to be lying. Even I didn't understand what I wrote on my notebook sometimes. It looked like a baby monkey grabbed a pencil and began to doodle on a piece of paper. Okay so maybe I am exaggerating everything, but I wasn't that far off. I leaned on one hand and just watched her go through it.

"Here you go." She said before giving me my notebook back. "Do you really think I am a snobby bitch?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question. Did she really mind what I thought of her? I snorted and looked down at my notebook. "Aren't you?" I asked, not looking at her, while I began to do some math problems in my notebook.

"I am not."

"You look like one." I said looking at her with the corner of my eyes.

"And you look like an asshole."

"Why thank you." I simply said. I heard a soft giggle coming from her and I just couldn't help myself. I cracked a smile and let out a chuckle.

"Do you think that we can actually talk without insulting each other?"

"I guess." I muttered, raising my eyes to look at the board.

"All right then. Let's try this again." She stopped writing and turned to face me with a gentle and simple smile on her beautiful lips. "Hi. My name is Kaioh Michiru. What's your name?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to give up wasn't she? "My name is Teno'u Haruka. Nice to meet you…"

Ninth grade. I saw her. Her attitude was so different from the rest. She was smarter than the rest. She was more beautiful than any girl I had seen. Of course the only class I actually got to sit down beside her was math. It was the only class where people actually saw me smile. Within the passing weeks, I actually got into some fights with my fellow classmates. You are probably asking why.

The answer is rather simple. I wanted to… no let's rephrase that. Ahem. I needed to be near her. So! I fought for the closest seat to Michiru in every class. When she was near me I felt like everything was fine. I felt like I could endure the long class hours. In the morning I actually looked forward to going to school.

Even my mother noticed something was different. Of course! When you wake up early in the morning to take a shower, when you dress up your best; your mother would really notice that something is up.

P.E. with Michiru was hilarious. Why? I've never seen such a pretty girl be so… so… well, good at doing exercises and playing sports. For once in my life I didn't feel left out.

The class had been divided into two groups. Boys and girls. Beside me, Michiru sat, wearing the, in my opinion, skimpy girl's uniform. Why was it skimpy? Well, the girl's gym pants were obscenely tight on them and the shirt was almost see-through white. I was wearing the boys' uniform, just because I wanted to. The pants were different. They were rather loose and comfortable.

The teacher, a handsome thirty two year old man, was explaining the next exercise. He was basically explaining to the many clueless girls how to dribble the ball. Of course you are a pretty intelligent reader I mean you are reading this, my story I am sure you know how to dribble a basketball. Imagine this; a girl with a skimpy gym outfit, running with a ball in her hand, tripping with the ball and then whining about scraping her perfect flawless adolescent skin.

Annoying. I know. Especially for a tomboy like me. I love to sweat and get dirty. I love feeling blood flowing out of wounds when I get on the field. But that is just me. I am weird like that, but I am sure some of you know how good it feels to stand up with dirt all over your face and the satisfaction of knowing you are faster and stronger than the rest.

After the teacher explained everything, he made us stand up. The exercise was rather simple. Actually, it was a game. Each girl would play one on one with another girl. The first one to score will pass to the next round with a new player, while the other girl that lost would have to step out and wait for all the other girls to be done in order to get back in the game.

I sat down next to Michiru and watched the first pair of girls go at it. I studied their ways of playing and noticed how crappy they were at playing basketball. Even the teacher felt like crying, I could tell by his facial expression…and his pouting lip and disbelieve in his eyes.

"My goodness, they really are horrible." Michiru whispered to me and me alone. She did talk with other people but, I was the one she always looked for to have lunch with, I was the one she studied and worked with. We are friends now at that moment and I loved every second of it.

"I know. I mean, they have no strategy…they have nothing. It's like watching a diaper league play." I muttered, leaning to her as I spoke.

"Teno'u!"

I turned around to look at the teacher and saw how he jerked his head to the court.

"You are up."

"Kill them, Haruka!" Michiru said flashing me that perfect smile.

I stood up and grabbed the ball. I walked over to the girl that had won the previous match. I threw the ball at her and just watched her struggle with it.

I sighed loud enough for the girl to hear. That earned me a deadly glare from her, but I didn't pay mind to it. What was the worst thing she could do to me? Say that I had a nasty attitude? Not like the whole school didn't know that.

The game started and all I had to do was smack the ball from her hands and throw it in the three point area.

One girl eliminated.

The second girl looked at the teacher and shook her head almost pleading the teacher not to let her play with him. He simply pointed his finger at me and frowned.

I have her the opportunity to throw first…

That didn't go as planned.

I grabbed the ball and threw it again.

I looked over at the girls that were sitting and waiting for their turn. Their faces were green with fear but it was my turn to get scared when I heard the words that left the teacher's mouth.

"Kaioh! You are next!"

Michiru smiled and stood up to walk over to me. "Scary, huh?" She said while grabbing the ball from my hands. "It's okay. I will go easy on you."

I threw my head back and laughed. Yes. I actually laughed, loudly and for everyone to hear. I guess they weren't used to seeing me like this. I never laughed until I met her.

"I am frightened! Please let me live!" I held my hands up as if I was protecting myself. Of course the least I wanted to do was to protect myself from her. If she wanted to destroy me I would gladly die by her hand.

I can't remember how it went. All I know is that she started to drib the ball. I know I got close, dangerously close, close enough to smell her and to feel her body pressed to my taller one. And that's when I felt it. When her sea like scent engulfed me, when the feeling of her body against mine, when I felt her pant out of breath, but yet laugh as I wrapped one arm around her waist and tried to look over her shoulders.

I felt it.

That one thing you are not supposed to feel for a best friend.

Lust…

I froze and she took that opportunity to score on the pathetic P.E game we were playing.

I didn't recall the gasps around me. Why? Because I was staring at her and trying to explain the way my body and mind were reacting to her smile, to her laugh, to her movement and to the sparkle of her perfect and innocent gorgeous blue eyes.

"Teno'u?"

I turned to look at the teacher, lost in the tingly sensation on my body. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

He looked at me, then at the dancing Michiru, to the ball, to the basket and then finally back at me. "Did you just lose!? In a one on one basketball game!?"

I looked down at my awkward teenage body. I looked at my trembling hands and gulped down the knot in my throat. How could I answer that question?

No, lost total control of myself which is worst than losing in a stupid basketball game. "Yes." I answered while I turned to look at the giggling and blushing Michiru.

I guess she hasn't noticed the state she has left me.

"Having fun?" I found my voice again after a while to say more than one word.

"Oh yes!" She smiled again. "I just beat the champion."

A wide smile was painted on my lips now. "I want a rematch."

"Sure, sure"

Would you believe me if I told you I was saved by the bell? Yeah, very cliché, but I really wasn't saved at all. The bell after P.E. only meant one thing.

I would have to see Michiru…naked.

"Shit." I wasn't better. My body and mind were clouded with the sensations of Michiru's body against mine. What was I supposed to do? Go to my next class sweaty and smelly?

Hell no. The entire school says I have a nasty temper now they will add that I also smelled like crap during classes! No, no!

"Hit the showers, ladies!" The teacher announced as he picked up the balls.

"Haruka? Hey?" Michiru grabbed my forearm. "I am sorry? Are you mad at me?"

My neck almost snapped when I turned to look at her. She was looking up at me with sad eyes. In that moment I swore upon any celestial divinity that actually existed that I would not make her look at me with those eyes. I would do even the impossible to make her smile.

"I am not mad. Not with you." Of course not with her. I was pissed at myself and my stupid and horny teenage body. I moved my larger hand to pat her delicate hand as some kind of reassuring gesture.

"Oh good!" She smiled so brightly at me that I felt something twitch inside of me.

I just smiled back. Up to now, no one has been able to make me smile as much as Michiru did. And I feel like I kind of owe her for that.

"Let's hit the showers, shall we?"

I froze again. Damn these hormones!

In fifteen years of life, this was the first time I showered myself with my eyes closed. Stupid, yes. Smart, yes! I could've peeked to the shower next to mine and just …see her. But I decided not to. Even when I was getting dressed I kept my eyes locked with my locker.

"Cute."

I gasped and turned to look behind me. And there she was. In all her… half naked glory. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I wondered if I was blushing for the first time in my life.

"Nice underwear. They kind of look like tidy whitties. They are adorable."

"Sale!" I blurted out. It was the first thing that came to my head. Why? I dunno! My mind works in the strangest way possible.

"What?"

And she just had to ask what the hell I was talking about.

"They were on sale!" I nodded. Good save you fucking dumb blonde! God I hate you!

"What store?"

Damn it! Leave me alone! Stop asking! Put a shirt on! Put clothes on! Damn it! Wrap yourself up like a burrito and leave me alone! "It's a store near my house. You probably don't know which one it is." I was looking at the ground while I spoke to her. I didn't want her to see my red face!

"Oh! I guess we need to go shopping together, then."

I almost had a nosebleed! The mere idea of Michiru walking around topless wearing my panties made my whole body shudder.

"Sure." I blurted out again.

"All right! Well! Hurry up! Science awaits!" Saying that, she went to finish putting her clothes on.

My head felt like it was going to burst any minute now.

So what was going on during ninth grade, the grade that I met her and got to know her as a 'friend'? Well, I noticed that I actually liked girls more than boys. Hell I didn't like boys whatsoever. I also didn't like girls. I liked Michiru and Michiru alone.

I was burning with lust for that girl! Hell, I was fifteen when I first met her. My hormones were hungry for flesh! That's what I thought. So… I thought that if I stayed away from the subject that produced all of this unrequited lust, I was going to be all fine and dandy.

Boy… How wrong I was…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's character. The plot does belong to me though.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. This is the first story I've written in a while. I haven't forgotten about about Meadow of Sin of Blinded I just been super extra busy with the wedding and all. I will have more time to write after June 13th. Hopefully I will finish Meadow of Sin with two different endings like I promised.

This first person p.o.v story have been sitting at the end of my desk for over 8 years. I never wanted to post it. In fact I did post it but then I regretted it and took it down. Now, being more comfortable with who I am, I can take it out, blow the dust off of it and finish it for your enjoyment. I know Haruka is a little OOC but I just think that her change of chara might come in handy as the story progresses. It is hard to write in only one p.o.v when you want to write what is going through the other characters' mind. I hope that with the new revival of the series more people will come to read more Haruka/ Michiru goodness.

I can't wait to see my favorite f/f couple (other than my new found love for Korrasami) in action with the new series Sailor Moon Crystal.

I am currently trying to start a new Korrasami fic but I just can't think of a plot. If you guys would like to comment on that I would appreciate it.

By the way I have a tumblr account in which people can talk to me. It's not adorned with anything yet but it is there temptingdrug

Happy Reading!

Diary of a Tomboy

She won the rematch. As I looked up at her red, sweaty face, which was right on top of mine, I knew I lost my battle with myself.

"A year later and I still won the rematch…" She breathed unto me.

After she had made the shot, she had lost her footing and well… landed on top of me. I didn't wanted her body to get hurt, that is why we were both now in this awkward position.

I loved it.

"I still want another rematch." I answered.

"Stop before you hurt your dignity, Haruka."

I chuckled and hugged her slim and curvaceous body to my hard one. Growth spurs are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not only was I three inches taller, my body had developed some nice feminine and small muscles here and there that made me look quite sexy, if I do say so myself. Thank my anger management sports for that.

"You should quit while you still have some time. I don't want to know how the school will react when they know that Haruka has been beaten twice in basketball."

"I let you win…" I said to her ear.

"Suuuuure Yeah. You let me win. Keep lying to yourself if that makes you feel any better." She laughed and pushed herself away from my embrace.. "What are you going to do now?" She turned to look over at me.

I was still lying on the floor taking in all of her new curves. She hadn't changed that much. My guess is that she hasn't touched her hair ever since I met her. Her hair was ridiculously long.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still stretching out on the floor letting her catch a nice view of my toned body.

She stopped and looked at her watch. "They are going to close the school soon. Aren't you going home?"

I groaned. "No."

"You never want to go home." She murmured under her breath. "Do you fight a lot with your mom?"

I twitched. The least I wanted to do was to talk about my mom or any problems I had back home.

"No. I don't fight with my mom." I said as I stood up and dusted my pants. Now that I think about it. I never spoke of my family at all… It wasn't that interesting to begin with.

"Well?"

I looked at her for a moment and fixed my shirt a bit. What did she want from me!? "Well what?"

She ran her fingers through her perfect hair and gave me that evil smile that made my knees buckle. "Dad's cooking tonight."

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "I can make some arrangements…"

Her house was beautiful compared to my pathetic one. It was a gorgeous mansion! Well at least in my eyes it was. Maybe for her it was simply a house. As I walked in behind her, passing the large gates I was welcomed by a pack of dogs! There were a couple of mutts, an old golden retriever, which was my favorite of the bunch, a black German Sheppard and some other small dogs I didn't know what breed they were. I tried to pet them all. They knew me after going to her house several times between ninth grade and tenth grade.

"They seem to love you." Michiru said as she patted the old retriever on his head.

He came to me, barked slowly and wagged his tail and then lay down on the ground. Poor old champ was over twelve years old. A simple thing as wagging his tail tired him enough to make him sleep right there on the spot.

"And I love them too!" I grinned and jumped around to get the dogs to jump with me. They all barked and jumped around like preschoolers with their new teacher. "Heheh! Look at them!"

Michiru didn't listen to me. She was too busy looking for her keys in her backpack. When she finally did find them, she opened the grand doors and pushed them for me. "Get in." She ordered and I did just that.

"Dad, Mom! I am home."

I quickly ran my hands through my hair and dusted the dog hair from my shirt and stood up straight.

Michiru raised her eyebrows at me and then walked over to greet her parents.

I could hear the TV on in the large living room. And I don't know why my stomach turned. My nerves were acting up.

I saw a huge shadow move in the kitchen and when I peek my head in I saw one of the scariest man in my life. "Kaito-san" I smiled and bowed my head low to him.

"Ruka! Hey! Don't tell me! Michiru told you I was cooking tonight!" He let out a heartfelt laugh and hugged Michiru tightly to him before kissing the top of her head.

I let out a nervous laugh. You are probably wondering why am I scared of such a nice guy. Well it is quite simple. He is 6'2'' tall. He is pretty heavy and strong enough to move a house alone.

The first time I met him he shook my hand so strongly that I thought I was going to have to check if her broke any bones with some x-rays. That's when Michiru told him. "Daddy! She is a girl don't be so harsh!"

His facial expression changed completely. His stone face turned into one of a little kid and he just let out a smile that could melt a puppy's heart.

This scared me. Meaning that if I was indeed a boy trying to get in his daughter's pants I was going to get every single bone in my body broken into tiny pieces. Clearly, Michiru was an only child. Meaning, that she was probably spoiled rotten. But I was actually surprised that she wasn't. She was nice, humble and sweet.

Now, I must say this right now. Even though her father was glad I was a girl and not some boy trying to get in her pants. He never really left us alone. He was always there like some kind of chaperone. I've never seen Michiru's room and I've been coming to this house for a year now.

I don't know if you are following what I am trying to say so I will just put it as blunt as I can.

I think her father knows I like her.

I think he knows that I might just want to get in her pants. I mean who wouldn't she is gorgeous but. He knows I don't have the equipment to get his baby girl pregnant so that kind of calms him down enough to smile and laugh at me.

Also this brings me to another theory that Michiru has never shown interest in girls so his father is conscious that nothing will ever, ever, ever happen between us two which makes my stomach sink into this painful realization that…sighs…

Michiru won't be with me.

"Well! Get comfortable I will be finished soon." His booming voice brought me back to my reality and the smell of what he was cooking made my head twirl.

Did I mention he is the best cook I've ever known?

"Come on, Haruka." Michiru grabbed a cookie from the "ookie" jar and walked to the living room. She moved her hand and patted a woman's head and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Hi, Mom." She said before moving to the large sofa and sitting down on it.

I looked at the TV before looking at Michiru's mother. The woman looked up at me and stared at my green eyes. It was scary how much she looked like Michiru. She had the exact same blue eyes and the same aqua hair. She grinned at me and waved her hand.

"Ruka! How are you?"

"I am fine, Aine-san."

She let out a loud sigh and I thought I had just done something wrong. She turned around from the lazy boy to talk to her husband. "She still uses the "san" on us, dear."

"Yes, I noticed." Kaito said as he opened the fridge. "Come on. Haruka. Stop that already."

I gulped and stuck my hands inside my pockets. "I can't."

"Your mother raised you well, kid. There is not a lot of kids your age that actually respect us adults." Aine said, patting my hip and pushing me over to Michiru's side. "Relax. Dinner will be done soon enough."

I let out a strained groan and sat down next to Michiru and looked at the TV. I always did this. I always stared at something else that wasn't Michiru. It was my way of practically pushing aside the thought that I was here in her home with her by my side and her parents smiling and laughing. Her family was perfect and I envy her in some way. I wish my parents were as easy going as hers.

"You should stop using the "san" on them." Michiru whispered to me. "They see you as another daughter and they really really like you."

I didn't answer anything. I just nodded but to be hones I wanted to call them by their name alone but something about calling a 6'2'' giant and an aqua haired middle aged beauty by their name without honorifics was just…how can I put this? Intimidating.

"Would you greet my mother without honorifics?" I asked her, finally pulling my gaze away from the T.v and straight to her.

"I haven't even met your mother, Haruka. So, no. But you've come here countless of time already. Maybe if I got to know her then, yes. I wouldn't use honorifics."

I snorted and poked her side, earning a surprised yelp followed by a giggle from this gorgeous girl beside me. "Liar." I mumbled and smiled at her.

"Why haven't I met your mother anyways?"

"There is no need to." I quickly said and right at that moment I heard Kaito's strong belly laugh fill the house. He always did that. He always laughed randomly god knows why. Maybe he remembered a joke or something. His wife seemed to think it was totally normal. She just smirked.

Michiru grabbed my hand, gave it a squeezed and pulled me from the sofa. "Dinner's ready."

I felt my heart skip a beat. My body reacted and goose bumps covered my arms. It really bothered me that such a simple act like holding my hand made me respond in such a way. It wasn't until she let go and sat down on the table that I actually got my senses back to normal.

I sat down, facing her with both of her parents looking at me from both head of the tables not before they set the tables for us.

Everything was normal. Thankfully her parents were "normal". Kaito spoke about politics, her mother spoke about her music teaching job she had at an elementary school which Michiru used to attend. I kept silence and ate the wonderful, celestial tasting food her father cooked.

It wasn't until everyone grew silence that I looked up from my plate. Michiru was staring at me with a smile on her face. Kaito was chuckling loudly and Aine was giggling. I sat up straight and wiped my mouth with a napkin and coughed a bit. My face grew red with embarrassment.

Great. What did I do now other then enjoy the food, stay quiet and look like an animal that hasn't been fed for a month?

"Haruka."

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop that!"

"I can't!" I quickly said and bowed my head.

"Have you been thinking about what university you are going to try and get into?"

Oh…no! The question! Here it comes! I could smell it and it was going to come from Aine!

"What are your goals, Haruka?"

I let out a loud groan as if I was just hit on my stomach. Kaito noticed this and quickly leaned back on his chair and put on that scary serious face that made babies cry.

I looked at Michiru and she seemed just as interested as her parents.

"My goals?" I laughed nervously and quickly grabbed my glass of water and drank until there was nothing else to drink.

Doesn't it remind you of that candy commercial? But instead of using candy I had to use water or something … Need a moment? Quick! Fill your mouth with something! Anything!

I sighed loudly when I finished my drink and let out a silent burp. "Sorry. I…Hmm."

What should I answer? Should I say something about being a doctor? A well known scientist? How about a professor in chemical engineering? That won't do. I might as well say what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

"Car…"

"Car?" Michiru asked and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Car racer. Formula 1 racer." I added.

Kaito raised his eyebrow. I could feel his gaze burning on my face. I could see with the corner of my eye his hand reaching for something. And then! I felt it! He gave my back a very strong slap that made me almost smash my face with the rice and steak in front of me.

"Very good! I would gladly go to your races and cheer you on! I can scream pretty loud, you know."

"I think she knows, dear." Aine said before smiling at me. "What got you so into racing?"

"Haruka is a good runner. She is the best one in track and field at our school. She likes to race everyone with a bike, running, you name it. I am sure she just loves the speed." Michiru said and gave me a wink before going back to eat.

I liked that. I liked that she knew something about me. It was like a secret that the rest of the school didn't know. Only she knew. She knew my love for speed. But something was missing. There was something that was egging me on to ask and so I did.

"And you?" I looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "What are you going to do after your graduation?"

Michiru shrugged at my question. "I think I am going to America and study music."

I felt something cut the air out of my lungs. America? She was leaving to go to America? I frowned. Relax Haruka not like she is leaving tomorrow. You still have two years until graduation.

"Oh." I croaked. "America?" Half across the fucking world. Awesome. Then, what am I going to do without you?

"That's my girl! Go and win a Grammy for papa, Michiru." Kaito said before rubbing his chin and going back to eat.

"Now, Kaito don't put so much pressure on her. Michiru, no matter what you do we will be proud of you." Aine said smiling like a true mother should smile.

I looked at my plate and moved my hand to the empty glass of water before I felt something vibrating.

I yelped and jumped on my chair, making the table move around.

"Sorry!" I quickly said and stuck my hand inside my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I looked at the screen and sighed when I saw the word "Mom" on it. I ignored the call and put it back on my pocket. "Sorry about that."

Michiru was looking at me with what appeared to be a concerned expression on her face. I ignored it and finished my dinner.

Michiru's mother picked the plates for us and I quickly stood from the table and walked to get my backpack from the entrance door. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of this perfect family environment or I was going to get even more depressed than I already was.

Besides, my mom had called my cell for over ten times while I was eating. I bet she wasn't going to be that happy when I get home. "Everything was delicious, Kaito-san! It was a pleasure to see you again, Aine-san." I bowed my head to the sighing adults and quickly turned to open the door and leave.

But something stopped me. Someone grabbed the belt hoop of my pant and pulled me away from the door. Whoever it was, it wasn't that strong. I didn't budge.

"Could you wait a second?"

I sighed and turned around to look at a frowning Michiru. "What?" I asked, placing my hand on my narrow and feminine hip.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

I blinked and scratched my chin. "If I don't get grounded today, nothing."

She snorted and poked my nose. "Want to go to the movies?"

"Yes!" I said a little too loud for my own good. I gave myself a mental slap and then looked at the grinning Michiru.

"Awesome. I will call you then, okay?"

"Sure." I smiled and opened the door and stumbled my way out. I ignored the barking and happy dogs around me as I left the "mansion". I couldn't stop grinning. How could a question like that one change my whole mood from depressed to excited? I don't know. I really didn't care.

Wait…

I stopped in the middle of the road and tilted my head to the side.

"Did she just ask me out on a date?"

I opened the door to my house and closed it behind me just as quick. I looked around the living room and saw that all lights were turned off except for the TV. I sighed and walked over to it to turn it off.

"And then she is fighting because the electricity bill is up."

"Where in the burning hell were you?"

I scream! I yell! I told God to take me into His arm and protect me from whatever was going to attack me. As I turned around and saw my mother, I touched my chest and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to kill me of a heart attack before I finish high school? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Okay so I slipped the "fuck" word in. Hey! She scared me! I thought that all those scary movies about creepy girls crawling out of TVs were true when I heard her talking behind me!

"I called your cell phone and you didn't pick it up! I was about to call the police! Why didn't you call me?"

Meet my mother, Teno'u Yuki. Imagine a brown haired, green eyes middle age woman. Nothing much going on for her. All my good looks came from my dad… but I am not going to talk about him at least not now...

"I … I was at a friend's house. I didn't have a signal to call you and maybe my cell didn't get your calls. I am sorry I won't do it again. I am sorry."

She sighed and rubbed her temples and sat down on the sofa. "Haruka! Believe it or not, I do worry about you. After all I am your mother and I've been doing my best to pull us through everything we encounter."

I groaned. Not the guilt trip again. "I know, mom." I mumbled and moved to sit next to her. "Did you cook?"

"No. I couldn't eat anything I thought something bad happened to you."

I frown. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

I nodded and stared at the TV. "Sorry."

"Haruka, next time just call me and tell me where you are and when you are getting home."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes when I felt her arms wrap themselves around my shoulders and pulled me to her chest. She kissed the back of my neck and nuzzled my head sweetly. I sighed in the embrace and rubbed her arms before kissing her shoulder. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother to death and I know she loves me even more. But we have gone through so much stuff together that I don't know if our relationship should be mother/daughter. I see it more as a best friend one.

"Did he call today?"

I felt her shake her head.

"Good." I whispered before pulling away. "I am going to sleep. Oh and I am going to the movies tomorrow."

She frowned and raised her eyebrow. "With who?"

With the most beautiful girl in this pathetic planet! "With my best friend."

"You have a best friend?" She chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yes I do."I answered and stood up from the sofa.

"That's nice, Haruka. You finally have a friend! Let me meet her one of these days, okay?"

I turned around and smiled at her and nodded. "Sure thing. Go to sleep already and turn the TV off."

"Yes, mom." She teased and waved me good bye.

Like I said. Our relationship was really really strange.

Okay! "First date." See what I did there? I put quotation marks. I mean it is a "date". Our " First date" and she " asked me out" on this "date". It's awesome I know. I shouldn't be thinking so much about it but…

… "date" …

OKAY! What are you supposed to wear? I looked at my closet and got depressed. "I don't have anything to wear!"

Hey, I may not look like it…but I am a girl!

I went through my closet and pulled out a pair of normal looking jeans, a black stubbed belt and a white t-shirt. Pretty normal. I mean it is just a movies not a dinner by candle night at a fancy restaurant

I looked at the outfit that was lain out on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Shit I have to brush this thing!" I said out loud referring to my hair. I raised my arm and smelled my arm pit before running to get the deodorant.

I get ready pretty fast. In a matter of minutes I was dressed up and ready to go. I was tying my converse sneakers when my mother walked in.

She crossed her arms under her chest and smiled. "Well, why are you getting so glamour up? Are you sure you are going with a friend and not with some boy?"

I froze and looked at my mother in disbelief. Does she think I am straight? "Uh… No." I said and grabbed my wallet and put it on my back pocket and turned to leave my room.

"Why don't you take a purse?"

"A what?" I felt my stomach turn. "A purse? Are you crazy?"

"It looks so masculine when you put your wallet on your back pocket."

"Mom..." I whined

"Fine." She kissed my forehead and patted my back. "Get going."

"I will be home before ten." I announced as I descended the stairs and left the house.

The walk to Michiru's house took forever. She actually lived a couple of blocks away from my house but still it felt like I was crossing the country to go to her house.

Have you ever been nervous before knocking someone's door, or even more reasonable, calling someone? You feel this weird sensation on your stomach. You feel hesitant. You rub your neck a lot in order to keep you hand's busy or just close your eyes and think about what you are going to say or do when that person answer's the door or picks the phone.

I was sweating, I had goose bumps all over my body and I was standing on the tip of my foot before I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

I heard Michiru say from the inside and I could already feel my heart skip a beat. I was taking deep breaths. Shit. The least I needed was to have a panic attack right at that moment.

I rubbed my sweaty palms over my jean covered knees and cracked my neck.

And then the door opened.

And then I died.

There she stood with a flowy skirt, a sleeveless shirt and her hair down exactly how I loved it.

"Hi." I said since my mind had shut down and couldn't make up any other words.

"Hey, are you ready?"

I just nodded.

"Mom, Dad! I am leaving with Haruka! I will be back before ten!"

I smiled at that. She had a curfew too. Cute.

"Well! Hi. You look cute, Haruka." She said while closing the door and walking pass me and over to the gates.

And you look absolutely breathtaking. "You look good too."

"Why thanks. So, are we taking the bus?"

I nodded. I really need to get a damn car. A girl like Michiru shouldn't be taking busses to go to the malls and such places.

I've always hated public transportation. It was such a hassle to wait, get on the crowded bus and just try to stop the men from touching your no-no places while trying to secure your wallet at the same time.

I, being one of the tallest on the whole buss, held on to the bars on the ceiling and looked around me, trying to find a seat for Michiru but I mean, it's Japan! A free seat in a bus is like asking for a hotdog in a five star restaurant.

I let out a frustrated groan, I jerked my head back and tried to get the blonde strands away from my view and helped Michiru to get closer to me. No man was going to touch her. Hell, I rather them touch and feel me up than lay a dirty hand on Michiru.

"I hate busses." I said out loud and she just laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look funny when you are irritated."

"Aren't you?"

"I really don't care."

The bus began to run, without a warning or anything. The bodies around me moved at the same rhythm but it appeared Michiru was way into making fun of me that she didn't had time to hold onto anything. She tripped and landed on my chest and of course, I blushed like I've just ate something from Mexico.

"Are you okay?!" I asked and wrapped one arm around her waist to help her.

She was laughing still and nodded against me. "I am fine." She pushed herself away from me and moved her hand to grab the bars but didn't reach them. "Oh well." She sighed and grabbed hold of my stubbed belt and grinned. "You hold on for the both of us!"

I gulped and nodded. What more could I say? Hmm let's see the possibilities of this. We are in a crowded bus. She is holding my belt and looking up at me since there is nothing sexier in the bus to look at and here I am, using both my hands to hold myself up… This is like a freaking bondage thing. Hah! I love it! I could ask her to slap me around but that would be just weird and also I hate pain.

Of course it wasn't long until the bus came to an abrupt stop. The old man behind me almost raped me with the horrible crotch rub to my butt. Michiru's body got pressed to mine and the whole scene looked absolutely perfect except for the old man grinning and pressing his none-erected penis to my ass.

"Excuse me, sir? This isn't a ballad so please back off and put that thing else were." I said adding some attitude and getting my voice lower than usual.

"Huh?" I could see that he got confused. Did he thought I was a sexy bishounen I am not sure but damn it! Why won't he stop molesting me!?

"Could you please back off? My boyfriend is getting irritated." Michiru said, peeking her head from under my arm and eyeing the old man angrily. Then, she proceeded to wrap her arms around my waist and pull me closer to her. I felt my heart race down my stomach and then back to my throat. I was in heaven.

The old man didn't say anything he moved back and left the bus. I took a deep breath and looked down at Michiru. As soon as the dirty old pervert left she went back to grab my belt and acted like nothing had happen.

The bus stopped once again. I had to duck a bit and see if we were at the right stop but I was way too slow. Michiru pulled at my belt and almost made me fall. Almost.

The frustration of walking into the mall with a girl as pretty as Michiru is quite… big. It's annoying and sometimes you want to disappear. You get jealous at everyone inside that mall. Everyone that can actually have the ability to see their surroundings.

It's nice that all her attention goes to me. It is nice that she talks only to me and that she only looks at me and smiles at me but then when you raise your eyes and see all the guys eyeing her with that disgusting lust in their eyes, you just wish you had a certificate that proved you were a psychopath so you can you shoot them between the eyes and get away with it.

"So which one will it be?"

I wasn't listening to her. I was looking at one man that kept staring at her and just wouldn't look away. I moved closer to her and raised my eyebrow at him. Back off, don't look at her, she is not yours…nor mine but still back off!

"Haruka?"

"Huh?"

"The non comedy comedy or the non horror horror movie about another girl that needs love and keeps haunting people?"

I frowned at what she said and quickly put two and two together. "Horror." I answered. "You do notice that everyone is looking at you. Well, everyone with the Y chromosome."

Michiru turned to look behind her and looked over the strange guy and some other teenage older boys. "Oh yeah, that." She muttered and rolled her eyes. "Never mind them, Haruka."

"But…"

"Let's go and buy the tickets, shall we?" She grabbed my forearm and pulled me over to the ticket boot still, I could feel the guy's eyes on her.

To be honest I've thought about all of this. Michiru is beautiful, absolutely breath-taking heavenly ugh you understand where I am going. She is beautiful. Period.

I shouldn't get angry because it is normal that guys want her but, I still do…

"Two for… sad girly ghost one" I said to the movie clerk as I took out my wallet from my back pocket.

"Wait, you are going to pay for both tickets?"

I froze. Wasn't this a date? Wasn't I, the "guy", supposed to pay for everything? "Uh. Yes?"

"Why?"

Okay so that was a really stupid question. "Okay, let's do something. I pay for the tickets and you pay for the popcorn. How's that?"

"Hnn. Popcorn is cheaper compared to the tickets."

"Yes or no, Michiru."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine."

I turned back to the clerk and let out my devilish smile. "Two for the kinky horror girl."

Before entering the movies, as I carried the jumbo size popcorn and Michiru carried the pool size coke (as you can see I am exaggerating just a tiny bit) I couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen at that room when the lights went off, when the crappy movie started and as Michiru became scared with every passing second. I doubted something like a huge kiss would happen.

After all I usually don't kiss on my first dates…

Bullshit.

I was bored out of my mind! I wanted to get out. Jesus Christ and Rock N' Roll! If I were the guy that directed that movie, I probably kill myself in order to save myself from the embarrassment of being named as the director…that directed such a crappy "horror" movie. But, hey! Some junior high students seem to be scared shitless and somehow…I really don't know why but, Michiru is covering her eyes. Can you say "adorable"?

"You got to be kidding me. Are you scared?"

"No."

Liar… "You really aren't good at lying, Michiru."

"I am preparing myself for another jump scare. Shh!"

Huh!? What? A jump scare? What in the world is she talking about. I need some popcorn, pronto.

I shake my head and move my hand to the empty seat next to mine. I grab the bag of popcorn and look inside only to find…. Nothing.

"You finished up the popcorn!?"

"Haruka, will you shut up?"

"Where is the soda?"

"Haruka!"

"She is going to die at the end! Like in every freaking movie"

And then, I am not sure what happen, I was fighting with the sticky floor under my feet so I wasn't actually looking at the movie screen but! I did notice Michiru jumping from her seat and sticking her face on my torso…

Awesome.

"What!? What is it?"

"The little girl just chewed off the head of the blonde guy and then …and then!"

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes!" She whimpered and closed her eyes.

I let out a loud sigh and noticed the awkward position my arm was. Yeah so what if it is cliché and usually doesn't work… but I just had to prove it for myself. I moved my arm, wrapped it around Michiru's shoulder and pulled her closer to me and said the most, and I do mean, the gayest thing I've ever said in my life.

"Don't worry, Michiru. I will protect you from the evil, kinky horror girl."

Awesome.

"Haruka, this is just a movie. She is not real."

Then why the hell are you so scared?! I bit my lower lip and looked at the flashing big screen in front of me.

"I want some soda." I muttered.

"I want a million dollars."

She won…

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own the plot and the original characters that may appear in this story.

A/n: Hello hello! I am back with another chapter. Just to let you know why I was away for so long is that I am finally married to the man of my dreams who I've dated for over 7 years! Weee! I know I am still so happy happy. And to celebrate I bring you a brand new chapter with my favorite girls.

I hope you guys enjoy it and yes I know Haruka might be a little OC but it just makes the story a bit funnier.

Enjoy!

* * *

I love to run. I feel free when I do so. I love to feel the wind hit me at full force. I love to feel it comb my hair. I love feeling the sweat running down my body, the burning sensation in my legs, abdomen. I know I am good at what I do.

I run after school when I feel that the stress is too much for me to handle. I run, I sweat the stress out, I let it all go.

Today was one of those days. I was under a lot of stress. My body was aching, my mind was racing and my heart was so confused. I jerked my arms around, stretching them to feel more nimble. I jumped on my toes and cracked my neck.

The school tracks were deserted. That was surprise for me. The School Vs School Field day was just a week away and the athletes such as me were always training…

Then again it is a Friday, Who the hell stays in school at Friday?

I do.

Because I am stupid like that.

And I don't want to see her. Not today.

After our date at the movies I felt confused. I had this overpowering feeling to protect her. To push the boys away from her. I didn't want them looking. She didn't care. I think she actually enjoyed the attention she was getting…

And that bothered me to no end. I tried to cover her up, she would push me away, I would look at them angrily, she would grab my chin and make me face her…

Face that gorgeous, beautiful, flawless eyes and smile.

What was she doing to me?

Bewitching me, that's for sure. But why? Why was she doing this?

I ignored her the entire weekend. I didn't pick up her calls. I even turned off my cell phone.

I needed to stop thinking so much about her. I had things to worry about back at home. I saw my mother talking on the phone a lot. She seemed stressed, angered and sometimes anxious. I tried to ask her what was bothering her but all I got was a shrug.

I sometimes wonder if we should take a communication class because believe me we suck at this. Maybe it is because we both hate expressing our feelings. Maybe it is because we both think it is a sign of weakness. I am not sure…

On Monday, we talked. I was surprised she didn't ask me why I ignored her. Luckily I told her I had some phone issues and she believed it…

I hated lying to her. But, if she was really planning to leave in two years to America I might as well start pulling my heart away from all this. I didn't want it to hurt when she finally left.

On Tuesday we talked freely. She helped me with a math homework and I helped her with a special project we had for P.E where we had to interview an athlete. She interviewed me of course so our entire conversation was pretty, dare I say, professional.

On Wednesday, she waited for me to come out science class so we could both get something to eat. We talked. She smiled. I nodded. She poked me. She flirted. I flirted. She ignored me. I frowned….

She laughed

I melted.

She hugged me goodbye. I tried to make the hug linger as much as I could…

On Thursday, I was late. I made it to our history class and saw her smiling. But not at me. She was smiling at someone else. A boy to be honest. He was sitting behind her. That's my seat…

He was grinning and talking to her. His arms were crossed on the desk. By the looks of it the teacher was late too or absent. But I wasn't thinking of that when I walked over to _my fucking seat._ I looked down at him annoyed. I knew him… He was some guy from our class.

Some Seiya guy.

I hate that stupid name.

Pretty boys are annoying.

I am a pretty boy. Look at me. I am cute. I am hot. I have a nice body. Look at me.

I frowned, cleared my throat and made her face me.

She kept her smile though. She smiled so warmly and waved her hand hello.

"This is Seiya Kou."

_ I know_

I frowned at him. He was cute but not to my standards. All girls thought he was cute. He was pretty charismatic and that made me nauseous. He was everything I wasn't. Talkative, charming, debonair, social…

A boy.

I groaned in disgust. It was not because he was a male but because of the way Michiru flipped her hair as she talked with him. As if she was trying to entice him with her scent…

Every time she flipped her hair, you could get a nice sniff of her perfume and shampoo which frankly drove me insane. To the point I sometimes would just daydream of pressing my body to hers and just taking in her scent.

She always smelled pretty…

Fuck, I am such a train wreck…

"Seiya just changed groups. He is going to be in our group for what's left of the semester."

" And hopefully next year" He added with a chuckle.

I grabbed hold of my backpack tighter. That wasn't good news. I just saw him as another annoying kid that was going to try to take my time with Michiru away.

"Hey." I jerked my head at him. I made sure that he knew I didn't like him at all, like I usually did with everyone that got close, except for her.

"He is in my art club too." Michiru announced turning to face him. She looked like she was glowing…

Art club was the only moment I couldn't spend with Michiru in the school and I was starting to fear that I should probably hang around her more just in case that guy wanted something to do with her…

And by the way he was gazing at her; he wanted something to do with her.

_Little bitch._

"Haruka, right?" He extended his hand at me. I just looked at it with disgust. Why the hell was he asking if I was Haruka? Of course I was. Everyone in the damn school knew me for good things and bad things. Mostly bad. I grunted annoyed and disheveled. I ran my hand through my hair and decided to ignore his " subtle" approach.

"She doesn't like touching people."

_I would love to touch you, but that's another thing. _"Yes. What she said." I pulled the bag closer to me.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know." _Liar. __"_Well, Michiru. Like I was saying…" He continued with his babbling as if I wasn't in the room, standing right beside him

"Is the teacher here?" I asked directly at Michiru.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Where is he, then?"

Seiya sighed annoyed at my voice and presence possibly. He might have been trying to make a move on Michiru and I was cock-blocking. "Absent."

"Okay." I stood there and watched them continue talking about their upcoming art projects. I tapped my foot in annoyance and pulled the backpack tighter to me. "Listen, Seiya can you move? That's my seat."

He stopped talking to Michiru. He licked his lips and smiled before looking at me. His fake grin made me want to punch him but I didn't. I already was known for my bad temper I didn't wanted more attention on me.

"I don't see your name written on it." He said as a matter of fact and in that moment I felt a surge of heat go through my entire body as if I was just lighted up with gasoline. I took a step and in a matter of seconds I saw a couple of blue eyes, staring at me, gently pleading me to back down but without saying one single word. Her body came in contact with mine and I felt her supple and ample breasts press intimately close against mine.

"No." She whispered to me and only me. She touched my forearm and made me take a step back. "Don't get your hands dirty with him." She said so close and so low I could almost taste her breath on my lips. I think this was going to be the closest thing I would get to actually kiss her…

I calmed down rather fast. I nodded at what she said, acknowledging that she was right. Why should I get my hands dirty because of some pretty annoying boy? I took a deep breath and I wonder if my mind had play tricks on me.

I swore I saw her look down to my lips as I licked them over in an attempt to get more of that warm breath in me but just when I was about to ask her she had turned to look at Seiya. He was looking at us. His eyebrow was arched up in a skeptical look wondering what had just happen between us two.

"Seiya, she is right. That's her seat." She said turning her back to me and facing him. I don't know if she had an angered expression on her face or not. I know that his changed completely.

"Ah. Well. I see how it is."

"How what is?" I asked and watched him stand up straight. He was more or less my height. Our eyes were the same level. I stared down at him; dropped my back pack and raised my chest at him. "I asked you something. Didn't your mother thought you that you should answer when someone asks you a question?"

"I don't have to answer you anything."

Michiru placed her hands on Seiya's chest and pushed him off of me. "You need to get your own seat. This one has been Haruka's since the beginning of the semester."

I nodded at her words.

Seiya rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." He grabbed his bag and threw it across the room like he had just been insulted.

I took a deep breath and ran both my hands through my hair. I need to get my anger under control. I swear one of these days I was going to do something I regret it and Michiru was probably going to hate me for it. She knew my temper but I bet she hasn't seen me at my worst. "Thanks."

"Sorry. He can be a bit annoying sometimes." She said while keeping a serious gaze on Seiya until he sat down away from both of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, fixing my desk and sitting down.

She shrugged, pulled out her sketchbook and sat, facing me and using my desk to place her stuff on.

"Michiru?"

"I am fine. Just tired from the week."

I nodded at that but didn't quite believe her. She did look tired though. She did look sad too. I wondered if everything was fine. At least between us.

I frowned internally. There was no us.

I mumbled something under my breath and pulled out my history book. Maybe if I started working on some homework I could keep my mind busy.

She stopped doing a random sketch and looked up at my unruly hair. "Haruka. Are you okay?"

I raised my eyes to her. She was staring intently as if she wanted me to say something, anything. I nodded. "I am fine." And then I smiled in a teasing manner. "Just tired from the week…"

I thought she was going to catch the joke but apparently she didn't. Her shoulders dropped before she spoke once again.

"It's… I feel you are distant."

"I am not." I lied.

"Okay." That sounded like she wasn't convinced at all.

I sighed and moved my hand to play with her hair. We were starting to get so close. I was enjoying every second of it. But I knew she wasn't going to give in. Not to me. "Hey."

"Hmm?" She didn't turn to face me all the way.

"I am sorry for being so annoying…and violent."

She didn't look at me but I saw that smile that drove me wild with want. I saw her move her pencil over the blank paper and finish up an eye sketch she was making. She stopped, sat up straight and looked at me. "You have nice eyes, Haruka."

I swallowed hard. "Thanks?"

" You are welcome…" She said before tearing the piece of paper where my eyes were drawn and handed it to me.

I looked at it for what seem an eternity and smiled at her. It was a real genuine smile. I was going to keep this for as long as I live. "Thanks." She placed it in my history book. "I love it."

…..

I groaned as I stretched my arms over my head. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the sun. I was going to train and free my mind for at least a whole hour. I nodded at that. I got into a starting position and imagined that someone pulled out a gun and shot.

And I started to run as fast as I could. Then slowed down and started all over again until my thighs started to strain, until my calves begged me to stop, until my stomach hurt.

I breathed hard, exhaled angrily, inhaled tiredly.

Drops of sweat ran down my temples and neck as if baptizing me with a reward only I had fought for. I closed my eyes and stopped all together. I tried to take in some air harshly. My lungs were not cooperating at all. Damn it. Why was I so out of shape?

Because instead of training you were with her, carrying her art supplies, eating her father's delicious food and ignoring your duties as the school star athlete.

"Fuck!" My lungs were burning…

I needed to run one last round in the field or else I was going to regret it for the rest of the semester. If we lost the field day, I would be blamed for and I wouldn't know what excuse to give my teachers.

We lost because I got fat because of Michiru Kaioh.

Yeah…

That sounds about right.

I walked over to the starting line, got in the position and started running again, concentrated. This time I was going to beat my own record. I was going to win. People were going to scream my name. Boys will hate me, girls will moan for me and I will feel heavier not because of all the food I've eaten but because of the gold medals dangling from my neck!

"Go Haruka!"

_Fuck!_

My mind went numb, my body froze, my foot touched the ground in an awkward position and I felt a sharp pain go from my right ankle all the way up to my knee. It felt hot at first but then cold.

I rolled on the ground like a broken doll and came to an abrupt stop a couple of feet away from the starting line. This unholy screech surrounded my senses. I knew it was my body saying "You dumb fuck! Look what you've done!" It was like a high-pitched noise that consumed me. I couldn't hear, I couldn't even see. My vision was blurred by this dark shadow. It was probably my own blood pressure blinding me with an upcoming adrenaline rush.

Fuck. I am dying?! So young?! What the hell a heart attack!? I am only 16!

I propped myself on my elbows and looked down. My right ankle was not working at all. I could feel the way it twisted into an L shape just moments ago. _No. No no. The field day!_

I opened my mouth but an earth shattering sob was the only thing that escaped my lips. I lay back down on the dirty track and covered my eyes as I tried to prevent the upcoming tears.

"Haruka!"

I heard her scream my name. I did, I really did, don't get me wrong. I wanted to tell her that I was fine but I kept slamming my left foot on the ground trying to make the pain that was consuming me go away.

"Haruka, are you okay?!" Michiru moved to my side and touched my shoulder. I moved my hands to stop her from touching me. Every touch was painful even if it wasn't on my ankle. "Haruka, talk to me."

"Don't touch it! Please don't!" I begged as her hands traveled from my muscular thigh down to my ankle. Geesh if this was any other occasion I would be saying quite the opposite but damn it. It was horrible. I couldn't breathe due to the pain.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know but please stop, Michiru." I said grabbing her hands and giving them a firm squeeze.

"Okay, okay, tell me what to do then." Her face was so scared. She was on the verge of tears too. I was already crying. Fuck it. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't hold it in. Great. This is the first time she sees me cry. At least it is for a valid reason and not just because of some emotional trauma like, oh I don't know, being in love with your best friend.

"Get help. Get the nurse, Hurry!" I pushed her away and I saw her stagger around until she ran out of the track and into the school…

I lay back on the dirt. I curse out loud. How could she have such a reaction on me? Why was I acting like this? The only thing she was doing was cheering me on. Nothing more, nothing else and yet, I froze and possibly broke my ankle. Yay!

I needed to get away, to push her off of me. But the more I looked for other people to give my affections the more I realized she was the one that I wanted. Not some blonde girl named Minako. Not some freshmen that cooks awesomely.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears fall from my eyes down to my ears. I wanted this feeling to stop. I wanted, no I needed to get away.

I heard footsteps and knew that she was here. The nurse was the first to come into my line of vision. The young woman kneeled in front of my foot and tried to gather it in her hands. I hissed loudly.

"I know, I know. I am going to check on it, all right?" She muttered and slowly undid the laces of my sneakers and pulled down my socks. "Looks bad, kid."

"Is it really bad? Is it broken?" Michiru asked. I could tell she was worried by the way she talked.

She grabbed my foot and slowly began to move it around and I saw stars. " No! No no no no no please stop!"

The nurse raised her eyebrow at me. "Listen, kid. I need to know if it is broken or not." She said and twisted my ankle in a certain way that I thought I was going to faint but surprisingly it didn't. She looked up at me and chuckled. "Just a sprain."

"How do you know?" I asked. I wanted to know if I was going to be okay. I wanted to know if I could win and rule and be my awesome self again. I wanted to run away from Michiru…

"Well if it was broken you would've been crying harder as soon as I twisted your ankle. But you didn't. It is just a sprain but I will wrap you up and send you on your way. If I were you I would go and get some x-rays just to be sure."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Michiru, help her up I need you to take her to my office."

I froze. "I can walk by myself."

"Sure. You can. Go ahead, screw it up more. Not like I care."

I frowned at the nurse. She was a young woman and usually thought that she was being funny and sarcastic like us student but she was just annoying. I hated her.

"Come on, Haruka. Up you go."

She got near me. I could smell her. I could feel her touch on my arm as she pulled it over her shoulders and held my waist. I felt her close. Super close, dangerously close. She groaned as she helped me stand up on one leg and made sure I was able to move. She was stronger than I thought…

…

On Saturday, I lay on my bed all day long. My mom helped me sit up and brought me breakfast. The doctor said I should be still for the weekend. I shouldn't strain my leg and sure as hell shouldn't train.

He even told me I should forget about running in the Field Day.

I laughed it off but as soon as I got in my mother's car I started to bawl like a baby. I couldn't take part in the Field Day!?

My mother kept driving with an angry look on her face. She hated seeing me cry. Not because it hurt her motherly heart but because she really just hated hearing people crying.

"Stop."

"I am ruined!"

"No, you are not."

"You don't understand. The Field Day is my time to shine."

"No, it isn't."

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, Haruka! Stop!"

The conversation went like that for a couple of minutes. Before I felt the drugs take effect.

Now. I must stop here for a second.

My relationship with drugs is kind of shaky.

I am not talking about hardcore drugs like heroine or crack. I am talking about prescription pills.

The doctor gave me some kind of painkiller and all I can remember was babbling about the Field Day.

Those are just prescription pills; I don't want to talk about alcohol. Let's say that the fact that I can't handle alcohol is in my genes and not exactly my mother's side.

I do remember falling on my bed. I remember my mother putting pillow under my injured ankle and I also remember thinking about someone before the last thread of consciousness burned up in my mind.

I heard the door open and I knew it was my mother. There was no one else in the room unless a burglar had decided to steal something plus make a move on me.

"Wake up."

I groaned and covered myself with the pillow. I was tired, and high on pain killers. The least I wanted to do was to wake up.

"Haruka…" Yet… that voice didn't belong to my mother. I opened my eyes as if I just woke up from an unpleasant dream. I turned around and saw her standing by the door, hesitant and worried.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as if asking for permission before walking towards me. I propped myself on my elbows, being careful not to hurt my ankle. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at me.

"W-Wha…" I laughed nervously. "How… did you know where I live?"

"That doesn't matter, now does it?" Her voice was low, sultry, inviting. She moved some strands of blonde hair from my face and I swear I was about to die right there.

I stared at her blue eyes. God they were so beautiful. It felt like I was going to drown in them and I didn't care. But something kept bothering me. How did she manage? Where is my mother? "Y-yeah but, Michiru that's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. But I needed to know how you were feeling. I wanted to take care of you, Haruka."

_Yeah, so, who cares? She is here in your bed. Make a move, you boob._

Before I could say anything, before I could move she leaned over, and stopped right over my dry lips.

I froze. She was on me. I repeat. She IS on me; over my lips, not quite touching but God I could feel the heat from her skin on mine. I'm dead. I am dead. I just overdosed on painkillers and died and went to heaven and there is an angel with her face on me about to give me eternal pleasure for being such a beautiful and nice human being.

Yeah.

Sure.

What was going on?

"Haruka, we need to talk…"

Talk? What for? You are here, on me. I am injured, you are here, I am here there's a bed, you smell so good.

"Wake up."

_Shit! No!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish...

Join me in Tumblr! Search "TemptingDrug" follow me! I will follow and lets just chat away to our hearts content!

I always look forward to making new friends

* * *

It was a dream. It was the first of many dreams that I was going to have with her as the protagonist.

She was going to be in them, touching me, teasing me with her skin and lips but never quite giving in. She would come to my room, or I would be out with her in the streets. I would dream of holding her hand, hugging her tightly.

I would dream that she was mine and mine alone.

I gasped for air as if I was drowning but not in water, but in her.

I opened my eyes wide and felt my heart beat race through my head. My blood boiled up in my veins and I felt a distinctive wetness between my legs.

_Shit. _

I covered my face with my hands in an attempt to rub away the image of a Michiru underneath me, eyes semi closed, mouth open, skin covered in sweat and hands grabbing unto my shoulders, nails scratching my skin.

I swallowed hard.

This needed to stop… I couldn't keep going. Not like this. I was having way too many dreams involving her and they kept escalating…

A knock on the door made me shudder. "Who's there?!" Was I still sleeping? Was this a dream within a dream?

"Hey, hun."

Mother walked in carrying a tray with my favorite breakfast. I sighed and placed my left hand over my heart as I tried to calm it. " Hey."

"How's your leg doing today? Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?" She asked, placing the breakfast on the night table and pulling the covers to take a look at my ankle. "The swelling has gone down…" She mumbled and touched it, pressing her fingertips to it. She raised her eyes at me and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare." I mumbled and pulled myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to try and walk a bit?"

"Yeah, I mean. I want to go to school tomorrow."

My mother chuckled. "You can stay, you know. You don't have to go. The teachers will understand."

"I want to go." I said and grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled myself up. I took a couple of steps and made the diagnosis that I was fine. I just needed to wrap my leg up really nice and tight I would be good as new.

"By the way, Haruka…"

I grabbed the apple in the breakfast tray. "What?" I took a bite of it…

"Who's Michiru?"

I coughed hard. Thankfully the bed was behind me and I sat down with no further injuries. I hacked at the piece of apple lodged in my throat over and over again until I was finally able to breathe.

Shit!

"Ah…ha…" My mother crossed her arms and sat down beside me. "Spill it. You have 10 missed calls from this Michiru person plus I picked it up and told her you were sleeping."

Gasp!

"What?!" I grabbed her arms and shook her. "You what?!"

My mother's face was unreadable but I am sure she was having a thousand thoughts at the moment. She grabbed my hands and placed them together and gave them a kiss.

"Haruka."

"Why did you pick it up!?"

"Haruka!"

"I didn't want her to know from me."

"Honey…"

"Did you tell her where I live, Mom?"

"Do you like her?"

I stopped talking and stared at my mother. Fear was starting to engulf me like a flame. I couldn't tell if my mother was disappointed, ecstatic or simply sad.

"Do you?"

I shook my head but then something happen and I found myself nodding. "Y-yes."

"Does she like you back?"

I sighed and leaned forward enough to press my sweaty forehead on her slender shoulder. "No."

"Are you sure?" She chuckled and cupped my cheeks. "I think she does. She called you ten times."

"I am the only friend she has… not to mention I fell because of her."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing." I groaned and took another bite of my apple.

"All right, Haruka. I won't bother you anymore." She pulled me close and gave me a kiss on my right temple. "But if I were you. I wouldn't give up. Tell her how you feel. You never know. Maybe she likes you back."

I frowned.

"Invite her over. I would love to meet her."

I snorted. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

What happened?

Are you okay?

Will you be able to run?

Great, we are fucked. We are going to lose this year's Field Day.

Does it hurt?

How did this happen!?

Oh, boy. We are done for. We are definitely going to lose.

My answer to all of those questions and comments? "Fuck. Off."

It was bad enough that I was limping now I was being bombarded with all these stupid questions from people I didn't care about.

The only person that I was looking forward to seeing today was Michiru and she seemed to be in a bad mood. She was drawing something in her sketchbook but I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her. I exhaled and made my way until I was sitting beside her. "Hey." I said before getting in a more comfortable position.

"Hey."

Wow. Talk about being ignored and given the cold shoulder.

"I am fine thanks for asking."

She turned to me and pointed a finger. "I called you. A lot. So much, that your mother picked it up and you didn't even have the decency of calling me back. Care to tell me why?"

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth I was high on drugs. I think I still am. That's why I wasn't able to sustain an intelligent conversation with anyone including my mom."

"A text message could've been nice too."

"Yeah but I couldn't even hold the phone enough to write." I lied and looked at her with tired eyes. She ignored me completely and continued sketching something. She wouldn't even let me see what it was. Geesh. She really was that mad. I need my space not like I should be talking to her 24/7. "Why are you so mad about? It's not like we are dating or anything."

She stood up, grabbed her stuff and threw them in her backpack before slamming it on the desk and zipping it close. "I can't believe it took me a year and a half to see that everyone was right." She flung the bag over her back. "You really are an asshole." And she left.

I froze in place. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. When I was finally to regain my composure, I turned to see her throw her bag on a desk and sitting on the one besides it in the back of the classroom.

Should I go and apologize? I braced myself to stand up but in that moment the teacher walked in, took out a marker and began to write a bunch of instructions on the board. Some students walked in after him and stood in place to watch the arrangements of seats caused by Michiru's emotional outburst.

They wondered what happened.

Haruka Teno'u and Michiru Kaioh always sat together.

Fuck off…

* * *

I sat on the table in the lunch room alone. Michiru was nowhere to be seen. In the last classes I was stood up. She never sat beside me. In fact, she seemed to be talking more to that Seiya guy than me. That irritated me to no end. I wish I had the guts to come over and punch him for no apparent reason but he hasn't done anything wrong.

I groaned.

It was Michiru who had been talking to him.

I ate my sandwich silently and saw her walked in. She never faced me. She walked pass me and sat on the table behind me, totally ignoring me.

I didn't want to admit it. But, it did hurt to have her do that. I was being a bitch, I accept it but she was just pushing this too far.

I turned around and stared at her as weirdly as it seemed. I tried to make my gaze penetrating enough for her to notice. I mean, come on. Have you ever sat in a room by yourself and feel someone looking at you and then suddenly you make eye contact with that person and it is all awkward? That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to make her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

She ignored me though. It wasn't until I felt someone sit in front of me that I tore my gaze from her and to the person who had just invaded my personal space.

"Hey."

I didn't move maybe if I acted like she wasn't there she would go away.

"I heard about you and Michiru."

I raised my eyebrow. "Minako. Go away."

"Why? It is my chance. I can finally get you on the rebound."

"Rebound?"

"Yeah, you guys broke up, right?"

"I didn't realize we were dating." I said as I took a bite out of my lunch.

"Wait." She moved in closer and watched me. "You mean… You guys aren't together?"

"We are not and we weren't. We are not a couple and we haven't broken up. She doesn't even like girls for goodness sakes."

"Do you?"

I coughed and turned to look at the blonde beauty in front of me. "Pretty fucking obvious, don't you think?" I asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow, grabbing my bottle of water and taking large gulps from it.

She nodded at that. "Want to fuck?"

I chocked and stood up. I coughed loudly and tried to take in some air. I felt my face get red. My blood pressure was rising. I had to brace myself on the table and inhale sharply before I was able to form any words.

"Is that a yes?" Minako asked as she patted her fingers on the desk.

I turned to look at the desk behind me and I saw Michiru looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly went back to Minako who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Listen. You are good looking, I am good looking. You are sad and lonely. I am just lonely. We can get together have a little rump, explore our sexualities and if you decide to ditch me I will be fine with it. It can be something casual no strings attached." She grinned. "What do you think?"

"Who said I am sad?" I asked in disbelief. For fuck's sake this school is horrible! Now I was wondering if the entire school thought that Michiru and I was a couple. We didn't even held hands or kissed in front of others. What the hell is wrong with this stupid school!?

"You are not answering my question, Haruka."

I sighed and turned to look at the desk behind me. She was gone. She probably even heard the conversation. Fuck.

"I guess we could arrange something." I muttered absentmindedly. Before I could say anything else or move I felt two warm soft lips on mine. My eyes flew open and for a moment I didn't know what to do. This girl who I've known for some time now, who I barely even talked to was kissing me, openly, in front of the entire school and all I could do to relieve this pent up sexual tension was to say " fuck it" and kiss her back.

I heard the crowned howling, I heard boys clapping their hands and screaming as if they were watching some kind of sport event.

I growled internally. How dare they? They want a show? They were going to get a show. I stood up, awkwardly due to my injury and cupped the smaller girl's face and devoured her. I imagined it was Michiru, I imagined that this weird, expensive perfume was actually her sweet sea like one. I pushed it all aside and I dived in taking Minako by surprise and crashing her body towards me.

She seemed to enjoy it. She was pulling unto my belt and pressing her body to mine dangerously close. I could feel the heat building up ready to be released. Thankfully, she pulled back and grinned up at my red face. "I will take that as a yes then." She winked, patted my face and walked away.

_What have I done?_

* * *

I sat down at P.E. The teacher told me that I needed to rest my ankle if I wanted to get better for the Field Day on Friday. He was right. I needed to rest but my mind kept going back to Michiru. I was terrified. I think that she knew what happened between Minako and me in the lunch room.

I snorted.

Of course she knew. Probably the boys ran down the halls screaming that two girls made out in the lunch room. They may have even said it directly to her, expecting some kind of reaction and I bet she just shrugged or said "Aw that's nice."

I rubbed my face anxiously before I saw the object of my desperation walk in front of me, panting, with a towel over her neck. She stood in front of me and stared all over. I was sitting under a tree while the rest of the group ran some rounds around the field.

"Having fun?" Michiru asked.

I felt my face get red with embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean." I said and looked away. She was drenched in sweat, red face and all. I hate my hyperactive brain.

"Are you having fun?"

"With what? With my ankle? No. It hurts."

"Haruka. If you are ignoring me and treating me like crap because you have a crush on Minako and you wanted to spend more time with Minako you should've told me. I wouldn't stand in your way. Hell, I would maybe even help you get to her."

"I…" I sighed in frustration. "I don't like her."

"Then why did you kiss her in front of everyone in the lunch room."

"She kissed me first!"

Michiru sat down beside me and threw her sweaty towel at my face.

Now, maybe you would go "ew" but not me. I don't care. It's her sweat. I want that sweat on me, all over me. Sighs I am trash.

"Haruka, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird."

"I twisted my ankle, got sexually attacked by a girl and now you are here asking me what's wrong."

"Haruka." She whined, pressed her shoulder to me and nudged me gently. "I am your friend. I care for you. I don't like it when you push me aside because you have some problems. Maybe I can help you."

_You can help me all right._ "I am fine. Just anxious for the Field Day."

"You sure?"

I nodded yes.

"All right. Come on, then. Time to hit the showers." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. I raised my eyes to meet hers and wondered for a moment what her deal was. Was she or wasn't she into me?

I shrugged, moved my hand up and she took it. She gave it a firm tug and I stood up. "Let's hit the showers…"

_Fuck yeah._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish.

A/N: Hi hi. I am so pumped with this story. Can't wait to get to the NSFW part. Poor Haruka and her overthinking mind…

* * *

I took a deep breath. I felt my stomach turn into a knot. Everyone around us started to chant random annoying game slogans that were supposed to raise my spirit up. It didn't.

I closed my eyes and slammed it against the leather seat in front of me. The bus ride to the Field Day was taking longer than expected… that or my nerves were betraying me like never before.

"Stop that." She said besides me, rubbing my back comfortably.

"I can't. I am nervous." I hit my head again.

"About what? You are fine."

I growled and turned to look at Michiru. She was holding yellow pompons. She had a yellow shirt on with a large tiger roaring in the front. She was also wearing a high ponytail with little pompons also.

She looked adorably ridiculous.

"I am still not sure if my ankle is okay. Everyone is counting on me." I started to hyperventilate. Fuck Fuck… "I am going to die."

"No, you are not. Going to die. Can you take it easy and go with the flow for once?"

"Yeah. Go with the flow. I can go with the flow, run out there super pumped and when I put my foot down I will hear this gorgeous cracking noise while everyone's face will make twist in agony as my ankle gives out on me and breaks…." I looked at her face. She was done and so was I. "What if they amputate it?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." _ Maybe. _ "Okay maybe a bit. But what if…"

"That!" She pointed at me, her eyes wide open as if accusing me of a horrible horrible thing.

"What?"

"That's your problem right there. ' What if.' Forget about the 'what if', Haruka! Just let it go and let things happen. You can't control everything. If something happens then it did." She shrugged and made an "Oh well" face.

I simply stared. That's all I could do. She looked adorable and I couldn't bring myself to say nothing bad. She was trying her best to cheer me up. I opened my mouth to say something but at that moment everyone in began to yell and clap their hands as the bus stopped. The chants grew louder and so did my heart beat. Michiru noticed how my face went pale. She laughed it up and gave my shoulders a firm squeeze. "Are you ready!?"

I shook my head no but my mouth mutter an audible "Yes."

"That's the spirit!" She hooked her arm with mine and pulled me out of the buss followed by a herd of overly pumped teenagers.

I tried to go with the flow, I really did but as soon as I stepped outside of the bus and saw how full the park was my heart stopped.

I was going to fall in front of a lot of people.

There were four schools competing today. Some parents were here to back their kids. So, we have a lot of people here including my school mates. Yay.

"All right Haruka. This is it. Remember to beat them and not fall."

"Not fall. Got it" I said and watched how the group of the bus got divided into two. The athletes and none athletes. Now, don't get me wrong. Michiru is an athlete. The woman can swim like a fish but there were no pools in this field day. And I was here waiting to get my ass kicked.

I saw her move to the bleachers and I kept my eyes on her as she waved those stupid pompoms from side to side, chanting something about tigers eating ass.

"Heh. Eating ass…" I chuckled at that. It was so weird seeing her say such vulgarity. But hey this was all part of the school team spirit. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

I walked past the bleachers and received boos from the other teams and cheers from a very excited Michiru and Minako.

Both girls were sitting side by side cheering me on like mad women. I found it cute and adorable and it actually calmed my raging nerves. I waved at them but it seemed that they were both in their own world and they thought that I was waving at them and them alone. I felt wanted and loved for once.

I sat down next to the other athletes in my school. Seiya was there, stretching his arms and legs for all the school girls too see. I hated to admit it but he was a handsome guy and it was no use if Michiru was attracted to his boyish young looks and toned body. He was a runner but not as fast as me.

I sighed and looked down at my banded ankle. I was scared of taking off the bandage. I wanted it to be completely healed. I wasn't that sure I haven't been able to run since my fall and didn't even try scared of injuring it further more.

If my leg wasn't healed I was going to be the school laughing stock when Seiya runs pass me and wins. Even if it was a win for the school it was a loss for my personal mark.

I rubbed my neck, tension coming over me.

"Leave the bandage on."

I raised my face too see my P.E. teacher with his arms crossed over his chest. "W-why?"

"It will give you extra support. We don't want you to damage that ankle forever."

I nodded. "Right."

"Listen kid, I appreciate your dedication. I really do. The school also does even if they have trouble actually communicating that they care about you. We are all rooting for you and we were all worried when we saw that you were injured. Do your best and fuck the rest." He patted me on the shoulder and rubbed my head, messing my hair a bit.

I couldn't help but chuckle as he walked away from me.

I heard the announcer welcome the schools. When he called mine, I could hear the loud cheering engulfing the entire park. I couldn't help but grin like a small child.

After the presentation and having the none-athletes make a fool of themselves in front of everyone the announcer began to mention all the races for the day. My name was in two and my stomach became a mix of butterflies and knots.

As the minutes passed by and as the different races went on, my first race came closer and closer.

I changed into a more comfortable clothes. I put my running shorts on and left my school's shirt on. I heard my name be calmed and the roaring of my school followed closed by, so loud that they weren't able to hear Seiya's name be called.

We both walked to the starting line. I walked slower, just in case my leg gave out on me. I sighed, ran my hands through my hair and turned to look at my audience. I saw Michiru, waving her pompons at me, and smiling. I couldn't help but wave at her.

I heard Seiya scoffing besides me. I fixed my shorts and earned a scream from the other school. I mean, I couldn't blame them. My ass looked fantastic and my thighs were to die for. I mean, I've been running all my life in the tracks and away from my problems.

Haha.

I got in position and so did Seiya. This was my first race and the only thing that was in my head was that I needed to be careful.

_On your marks_

I could already hear my heart beating loudly inside my ears.

_Get set…_

Oh, God I am going to puke…

_POP!_

Aaaaannnn they are off!

I ran! I started off slow as I tested my ankle and tried to make sure that it could take the impact of my full body. I was testing the waters, even if the others runners went ahead of me.

I felt it already. The eyes of everyone on me, screaming and egging me on. They wanted me to win no matter what… and so did I.

My ankle was behaving. At least that's what it felt like, and so I began. I started to push myself. I accelerated enough to pass at least 3 of the runners and came to Seiya's side.

I then decreased my speed. I could hear his breathing. He was trying so hard, he really was pushing himself. My breathing was steady and even as if I was taking a stroll. I couldn't help it but I turned to look at Seiya and flash him a smirk as I pushed myself further and made it to the finish line just in time.

As I stopped and gathered myself, I placed my arms akimbo. I closed my eyes and took in large gasps of breath before raising my fist in victory. I heard her. I heard Michiru wailing like a fan girl while Minako kept screaming something about "take it off"

What was "it"? I don't know but the screaming sounded fabulous.

When I was finally able to open my eyes and looked at my large school crowd who were apparently doing some kind of dance and waving their arms around to entice the other schools.

I laughed and turned to look at Seiya who was having a hard time breathing.

I shrugged and slowly walked back to the bleachers to sit down, drink water, dry my face and rest for the next race.

With that race, we were a step closer to win the Field Day for third year in a row. I clapped my hands to pump myself up. I could already imagine it. Me holding the first place trophy while everyone screamed and cheered for me.

I sighed. Yes, it sounds stupid, I know. Maybe to someone else that was just superficial but right now, to my teenage self, it was the most important thing in the world.

"Haruka!"

My neck almost snapped the moment I heard my name being screamed behind me. I turned in time to see Michiru waving her hand at me. I quickly stood up and went to her. In the background, the roaring of the other school merged in unison with the screams of the athletes in the middle of the park as they competed in other games.

"Hey!" I couldn't stop smiling. She gave me a bottle of water and pulled me in for a firm hug. I couldn't help myself. I returned the hug tens fold and accepted the proffered water without any hesitation.

"See! I told you that you were going to do just fine!"

"There is still one more race left and this one is the longest." I muttered as I opened the bottle and took a long sip from it.

"So? You are going to do fine, I believe in you. Plus, just so you know, we are all cheering for you."

"No pressure?"

Michiru giggled and pushed her away playfully. "No pressure and let me tell you. You have the best cheerleaders in the entire Field Day"

"Oh?"

"Minako won't shut up. She keeps screaming nonsense about slapping your butt and wanting you to crush her head with your thighs."

I almost chocked and got self-conscious at the same time.

I looked down at myself and moved around as I noticed that my lower half was almost completely exposed if it wasn't for the short tight pants.

"Nice legs though."

"Shut up."

"They look nice in those shorts-shorts."

"Michiru." I whined

"Oh come on, take the compliment."

I groaned, drank one last time from the bottle, handed it to her and rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"For the water or the compliment?"

"Both." I muttered before walking back to the bleachers.

"Make them eat dirt, Haruka!"

I was called next in the last race. I stretched my legs next to Seiya and watched how his face gave me a disgusted gaze. I shook it off and walked over to the starting line yet again.

I looked at Michiru and Minako one last time before I felt a soft nudge form my right side. "Let me win this time will yah?"

I didn't pay close attention to him. After all my final race was next, my ankle was feeling great and I was about to have my moment again.

"I mean it, Haruka"

"Shut up, Seiya."

_On your marks._

"Why do you always have to be the winner?" Seiya asked as he got in position

_Get set_

"Just try to be faster than me." I answered and raised my back side in order to gather momentum.

"Or smarter…" He muttered under his breath

_POP!_

We both shot out of that line like cheetahs. At first, I let him be number one. I let him think that he was going to have his moment of glory; that my leg was slowing me down…

He turned to look at me as he ran ahead. Between my sharp intakes of breath, I began to pull through, I passed a couple of racers and I stood beside him. My arms and legs were synchronized unlike him, who seemed to be pushing himself too damn much to keep up with me.

"Fuck off!" He yelled at me not before doing the most cowardly and disgusting thing in this whole wide world.

He kicked me.

He kicked my fucking ankle.

He. Fucking. Kicked. Me. In. my. Fucking. Ankle.

I saw red. I saw brown and I saw dust.

I had fallen, I had twisted my ankle yet again and before I could notice, He was first I was forth and the whole crowd screamed in confusing and awe at seeing me, Haruka Tenoh down.

I pulled myself up. This time, I used the adrenaline rush as my aid. I got up and started to run ignoring the burning sensation cursing through my leg at that moment. The wrap helped keep my balance as I pass the other school's runners and made it to Seiya's side.

His face was of pure shock. Maybe horror. Maybe he thought I was a monster or a demon that didn't have any weakness.

And then, with a couple of seconds left to arrive at the finish line I managed to lean down and finish first place before my ankle cursed me and gave out on me with a solid _snap_.

And… I saw darkness.

Because I lost consciousness…

Now. You are probably fuming. Just like me, don't worry. I might be unconscious but I am literally ballisticaly angry. "Ballisticaly" I don't think that is a word but I just made that up in order for you to understand how pissed off I am that that stupid little man boy Seiya had actually kicked me.

He kicked my ankle, made me lose balance and made me fucking fall on my face in front of hundreds of students. But most importantly. He made me fall in front of Michiru.

I lost consciousness because the pain that coursed through me left me blinded. I heard that distinctive sound of snapping and I fainted. I know I was lifted from the ground. I know I was taken to a hospital but what I didn't know was who was around me…

When I opened my eyes I saw a white light. I thought that this was the end. I was dead. I snapped my leg and I was bleeding to death. The whole field day was ruined and I was just pushing through my next life.

I reached out to move towards the light but received a painful slap to the back of my hand.

"Wake up!"

I groaned and turned to look at a pair of worried green eyes.

My mother was here…

"Hey."

"Oh Haruka!" She cried out and moved over to give me a strong hug.

I didn't move. I felt like I couldn't somehow. I felt so sleepy and groggy.

I looked down and saw it. The cast. Fuck. I broke my ankle?

"What happened?"

"You hurt your ankle real bad back there. You tore some ligaments and it will be a long while until you can run again. Doctors even say that you should rethink if you are going to participate in other Field days.

"Fuck." I sighed and hit my head against the pillow. "Great. Of course I am going to participate I still have two more years!"

"I know sweety, buuut… You won first place."

I quickly moved my head again just in time to see Michiru come out from the bathroom.

"Hey…" I laughed awkwardly and full of fear. " .ru." I said her name and looked up to my mom. Dear Jesus please, please don't tell me my mom did something super awkward in front of Michiru. Please don't tell me that my mother already told her what I feel for her. Please God. You can't be that cruel.

"Michiru was the one that called 911, she jumped in the ambulance with you and your coach. She was also the one that called me using your cellphone."

I showed her my most crooked and awkward one sided smile I could manage. "Isn't that nice!? Hehe! Mom, meet Michiru." I burned my gaze on her. "My. Best. Friend."

My mom chuckled and patted my head. "She already presented herself, kid. While you were there enjoying your painkillers she made sure you got all the commodities you needed. You are lucky to have her."

I could've sworn I saw Michiru blush but she had turned around to gather her backpack. "Haruka. See you later okay. Get well soon and don't stress over school. Your mother already told me I could drop by anytime and help you out."

And with this she left.

My neck almost snapped when I turned to look at my grinning mother. "Stop it!"

"Why should I? You look so adorable and so does she. You guys are acting so stupid. If I were you I would just make it official I mean it's so damn obvious!"" She said that last part laughing and sitting on a chair besides my bed.

"No. It's not obvious. She likes Seiya."

"Who's Seiya?"

"The bastard that did this to me!"

"Oh you mean the little fuck boy who got suspended and stripped of all the awards?"

I stared at her with open eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I spoke to your couch. I am not going to stand here and let him do whatever he pleases. It is his fault you are here without any type of reassurance that you will be able to participate in anything sport related again."

I exhaled loudly and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, kid." My mom patted my head. "I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen. We will get through this. Don't we always do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead as if giving me her word that everything in deed was going to be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month was complete and utter hell.

Being captive in your own house had its good things and bad things. The good thing is that I get to do whatever the fuck I want. Geesh. I would wake up at whatever hour I wanted, eat whatever I wanted, and see what ever I wanted. I also got spoiled by my mother. I would ask for water all the time and she would just get out of her way to do her thing for me. She would ask me all the time if I was fine. If I needed help with something. Another good thing was the attention that I was getting from my classmates. I have never received so much love from the. They wouldn't stop texting me asking me if I was all right. A lot of them came to visit me the first week

They even congratulated me in winning first place. They made a small and pathetic ceremony in which they gave me a medal and the trophy. We took group pictures and hanged around for a while talking about how Seiya was kicked out of the track and field team, he was stripped down of his school scholarship and how basically everyone hated his guts.

Did I mention that they showed me pictures of him doing community work?

It was heaven…

Michiru came to visit every single day for the first week. She would come, ask how I was doing and then help me make up all my school assignment.

It was the most awkward thing I have ever done in my life?

You are probably saying. "But, Haruka… You guys are always together, you guys do school work together and hang out and do a bunch of stuff. Why are you so shy all of the sudden?"

I will tell you why.

My mother.

She stares at me every time Michiru sits beside me and talks to me. She would make faces every time Michiru would go on her ramblings about school and art club while I just stare in blissful awe at how much she knows about art and not to mention music.

In various moments Michiru would start talking about the music she had been composing during the weekends then she would get so pumped up that she took out the violin and showed me what she was working with.

I was in heaven.

If it wasn't for the fact that my mother was staring, giggling and winking at me I would've been happy dying right there.

Kaioh Michiru is a gorgeous creature and the way that she plays the violin would take any person into heaven.

On the first Thursday after the injury, I woke up around noon. My mother made me a quick brunch and helped down the stairs. As I ate in silence, I heard the T.V. in the background for a whole hour while I answer many text. Popularity could get in your head. Before I knew it, school was already out and in half an hour I heard a knock on the door.

I smiled widely and turned to my mother before getting up and limping my way to the door.

"I told you to be careful."

"I am fine, Mom."

"If you break your leg, I am going to have it amputated."

"Geesh, love you too."

I hurried up and opened the door just in time to see_ her_. I smiled widely. She held her violin close to her body. Her hair as down and she was still using her school uniform.

"Hey!" I was a little bit too optimistic. But who could blame me I mean I have been home all day long, bored out of my mind. I needed some human interaction other than my mother's.

"Hi! How are you feeling today?"

_Much better now that you are here_. "I am doing just fine."

"Awesome! I need you to hear this!"

I opened the door for her and she ran in, forgetting me by the door. I didn't mind. She was home, she was having fun and she seemed to be in a good mood.

I closed the door and saw her move to the living room where my mother was. I saw how she greet her and went in for a hug and a kiss. I frowned so much at this. I felt a bit awkward. They seemed to be always so cordial to one another for the past days that they have come in contact.

I still don't know what they talked about when I was unconscious due to my injury, I still have a small gap of information there but at least they seemed to get along well.

"If you girls need the living room, I can go upstairs." My mother said as she turned off the T.V. and threw me a very cynical glare. She smiled and gave me a wink before she headed up the stairs and left me with the object of my desires.

"Let's go!" Michiru said as she went back to me, took away my crutches and placed my arm over her shoulder. That's when I started to notice our height difference. At first we were almost the exact same height. Now, I was a couple of inches taller than her. My arm fell comfortably on her shoulder.

I think she noticed too. She looked up at me, as if wondering when I managed to get a growth spurt so fast. I just chuckled and moved with her to the living room. She helped me to the sofa and stood in front of me. I got comfortable, I lay down on the sofa before sighing and looking up at her.

She was grinning.

Why was she so happy?

"Okay? What's up?"

"I wrote something!" She announced and turned to her violin case making me miss her excited face for seconds.

"Oh?" I really was surprised. When she visited me the past days she did give me a couple of free performances but they were all made of songs that were already out or popular. She has never played any original songs.

"Yes and I wanted you to listen to it and tell me what do you think, all right?"

I nodded and watched her place the expensive violin under her chin. She took a quick glance at me, and closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath.

Before I knew, the living room was filled with gorgeous yet sad music. I stared in total awe. My mouth hung open without shame as I watched her open up her soul through her music. I felt like I shouldn't be witnessing such an intimate moment between her and her violin.

She was completely gone. I swear if I spoke to her right here right now I don't think she would listen to me so, I just stared, thanking any deity in the world that I was alive and listening to such a song, played by the person I cared for most in this world.

When she finished her song she let out an anxious sigh and slowly opened her eyes before looking at me. I don't know what was going on with my face but she let out a soft chuckled.

"So?"

"That was wonderful." I lied. It was perfect. I just notice that I don't have enough vocabulary in my head to express how perfect that was. Was there a word better than wonderful? Perfect? Extraordinary? Otherworldly?

"I heard they are going to give music class next year. I am actually excited for that."

I nodded at her words. "That sounds nice."

"It's going to be an elective class. So, I need to get it as fast as I can before summer."

I nodded again, staring at her lips as she spoke.

"Can you believe that? We are almost in 11th grade. Then we will be in 12th and- "

"And then we won't see each other for a long time." I interrupted her and the way her face changed from complete happiness to utter hurt made me regret my words instantly. I tried to fix it by shrugging but I think it made it worse.

"I mean. We are going to separate universities. It was just a matter of time before-"

"I get it. I just try not to think about that. I mean…" She sighed and placed her hand on my strong thigh, sending a jolt of electricity through me.

I sat there, confused, kind of aroused and scared. I waited for her to finish her sentence but the only thing that she did was to rub the skin there. I became nervous and turned my eyes to look up at her. "W-what is it, Michiru?"

"Nothing." She sighed and stood up. "I need to go."

"Wait. What? I am sorry?"

"You don't have to say sorry, Haruka. You were just stating facts. We are going to separate one of these days." She let out a soft chuckle. "I like to think that we are going to be best friends for a very long time." She grabbed her bag, her violin case and headed to the door not before asking me to stay in the sofa.

I wanted to stand up but the fear of having said something completely out of line fell on me and made me stay still, paralyzed.

I heard the click of the door, and that was it…

The next week she wasn't here often. She would say that she was busy or simply wouldn't even call or text for days at a time.

I felt depressed. The emptiness of her presence was suffocating. Even if I had people around me such as my own mother and Minako, I felt completely and utterly alone.

Speaking of Minako, she did came to visit quite a lot after Michiru's "disappearance". She completely took her place. Every time I heard the door I would rush down the stairs, jumping and making my mother nervous. I would open the door and instead of seeing my blue haired goddesses I was welcomed by this gorgeous blonde who gave me her company for now.

My mother was a bit annoyed though. She would eye Minako with disgusted disapproval. I guess, maybe, my mother thought that Minako's intentions were merely physical.

And they were.

My first sexual encounter was with Minako…

I know, I should be ashamed of myself but for a moment I thought, why not? I am not going to be specific about what we did since I do feel bad about it. I felt awkward and strange lying in bed with her.

Minako is a good person, she does, kind of, maybe so, cares for me. I care for her. But to be honest, If Michiru walked through my door, right here, right now and told me that she wanted to be with me, I would literally jump out of Minako's arms and run to her.

But, since that's never going to happen, I don't even pay attention to that…

I never "officialized" my relationship with Minako. We were just friend that casually fucked each other when our own solitude was too much to bear.

When I finally came back to school, Michiru was still cold with me. We didn't walked together, we didn't talked as much.

Seiya on the other hand had taken my place.

He was with her 24/7, laughing with her, carrying her art supplies, playing his guitar with her. I even heard rumors that they were dating. I never once saw them giving each other some heavy duty PDA and yet, I wanted to grab his head and slam him against a wall.

But…

She looked so happy and carefree.

Maybe I staying way was the best thing.

And thus… 10th grade came and went.

My injured ankle came back to being the way it was according to the doctors. Michiru was hanging out with Seiya more and Minako was my go to girl to drown my sorrows.

And I began to prepare to detach myself from Michiru Kaioh…

I ran my hands through my fingers for the last time. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval. I looked perfect for my first day in class.

These vacations were the most depressing ones I have experience. I stayed home all day long, maybe went to train in the running tracks once or twice. Minako came to visit a couple of times but I really didn't do much. It was like my existence was put on hold until I was able to go back to my routine.

"I'm leaving." I announced as I went down the stairs and headed to school.

Today was the first day of 11th grade. I wasn't nervous, just tired of the same thing year after year. TO my surprise I had more people welcoming me with an honest smile as I walked pass the school entrance and headed to the large bulletin boards next to the principal's office. In there, I looked for my name like I did every year and to my surprise I was in the same list as Minako, Michiru and Seiya. I could feel the corner of my lips curl up into a shy smile that was washed away with the reminder that Michiru didn't even called once during our summer break.

I didn't call either. Then again I never thought I would be so proud to ignore her. I re read her text messages from when I first got my injury and I was fill with a longing and nostalgia like no other. I guess that's why Id dint call her. I began to live off of our memories together rather than creating new ones before our time together in high school was over.

As I made my way to my homeroom, I was hit with a sense of reversed Deja vú. I walked to the door and looked around just in take to make eye contact with Michiru.

Yet, her gorgeous blue eyes didn't stay for long as she turned around to talk with Seiya. I was left at the door with a feeling of emptiness. Yet, another pair of blue eyes searched for me and a bright smile was painted on someone's face the moment she saw me.

Minako got up, rushed to me, kissed my lips and pulled me to sit beside her.

I turned to look at Michiru's reaction but then again I was welcomed by a smile that wasn't for me and a twirl of aqua hair. I decided to give my full attention to Minako, as I heard her talk about how boring her summer was and how I spiced it up.

The first days of school are always boring. They give you your schedule, then you are introduced to new students (if there were any), then the teachers would present themselves.

All of this happened right before my eyes yet I was in a limbo of emotions, as I tried my best to get used to what was going on. I ate lunch alone since Minako mentioned that she needed to check out the elective classes.

As I ate I notice the eyes of the school upon me, or was it my anxiety? I sighed and took a sip of water noticing from the far end of the lunch room Michiru's instigating eyes upon me. I almost chocked but I noticed that it was all in my head. She was laughing d talking with some random student while waiting for Seiya to arrive.

I really hope this feeling will go away soon. I don't want to be the entire year feeling sorry for myself…

The next day was hell.

I mean it. Just wait until I tell you why. The day went on as a mere daydream. I wasn't paying attention to much. I only took it upon me to take notes when I thought that they were talking about something important. Next thing I knew I was in the last period sitting up in the front.

The teacher arrived with a bright smile on her face and began to write something on the board.

"Special Assignment."

I groaned.

"As part of your education to actually become adults we are going to live as adults." The teacher began. "First of all this assignment will be done in pairs and before you ask the couples will be paired up randomly."

Now I heard Minako groan in annoyance behind me.

"We are going to give you a budget which you will live off for a month. You will go grocery shopping keeping that budget in mind, go to the movies, eat out, do laundry and gas up your car. This will just show you how hard it is nowadays I hope you suffer the way I suffer." The teacher said without grabbing a fish bowl with tons of small papers inside. She handed Seiya some loose papers and told him to give one to each of us. "Seiya will be giving you the complete assignment. You will have to write a reflection of what you have learned and how you felt through the whole ordeal."

Minako raised her hand.

"Yes, Minako?"

"So we are going to be staying together in the same house?"

"Well that's up to you and the person you will be working with. In any case in the papers that Seiya is giving out there is a permission slip to let your parents know what the assignment is about. Your parents will be the ones to say if you will be staying together or not."

I groaned and rubbed him eyebrow before turning to look at Minako.

"Imagine a week with you at my house?" She nudged me. "All the fucking."

"Shut up." I muttered and turned back to watch the teacher walking by the rows of seats.

"Please pick a paper in it you will see who you will be working with. If you pick your own name, please put it back and grab another paper." She said loud enough for those who were talking to hear. She went pass Seiya and I saw him pic a paper and then groan loudly when, I guess, he didn't get who he wanted to work with. Michiru was next. She stuck her delicate hand down the crystal fish bowl and picked a piece of paper from the bottom.

I couldn't see a reaction from her. She placed the paper down, grabbed the assignment sheet and wrote something on it.

I swallowed hard and went back to stare at the teacher. The young woman placed the now empty fish bowl on her desk and turned to face my group. "I want all of you to join up in pairs."

I stay put on my place. I saw half of the class standing up and walking to their partners. There were some angry and annoyed faces, some even hugged each other because they had the chance to work with someone they actually like.

I saw Seiya walk towards me and for a moment I felt like I was about to puke but before I could say anything he grabbed a desk and pulled it beside Minako before sitting down besides the gorgeous blonde.

I heard him say a very dry "hi" while Minako tried to hold her chuckles in.

I looked around me and noticed that there was only one person without a partner…

Michiru.

She grabbed her bag and turned to look at me as she slowly made her way towards me. She grabbed a desk on her way settled it close to me. She sat down, let out an annoyed sigh and leaned back before placing her notebook on the desk.

"Deja Vú?" The corner of her lip curled up in a teasing smile.

"I am not wet."

She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "You will be."

I imitated her gaze. "Are you hitting on me, stranger?"

"Not really. It is going to rain though." She turned and looked at the teacher, that perfect smirk never leaving her lips. She was teasing me I knew it. But why? We haven't talked to each other for a long time. Why was she acting so casual?

I chuckled and shook my head in disbelief. I wasn't sure of what was going on. I was in a daze for the past months and now I am pulled back to earth all thanks to Michiru.

"So…" She began. "Your house or mine?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do own the plot of this story.

A/N: I am on a roll... I will be trying to upload stories after stories. Right now be sure to catch my new fanfic The Change. I will be uploading it soon... :D

* * *

I read the assignment sheet for the fifth time today. I didn't even noticed when Michiru placed a warm plate of food in front of me. This thing was too much. We had to live off of two thousand four hundred dollars the month. It had to include, groceries, housing, transportation and other utilities such as electricity, water and cable/internet not to mention the teacher added something about both having health care.

I let out another long sigh before turning to my "housemate".

"You know we are completely and utterly fucked."

"We can live with that." She said before grabbing her fork and digging into her meal prepared by her father.

Speaking of her father…

The guy was so confused and outraged by the assignment that he almost, almost gave the teacher a piece of his mind. But after being mad for a while he went into the guest room and fixed it enough for me to stay. The awkwardness of him grabbing my bags and casually tossing them inside the bedroom made me completely nervous. I knew parents had a sixth sense and of course the old man possibly noticed the way I have eyed his daughter from time to time. No wonder he wanted me away from her.

And here I was, staring at Michiru while she happily ate from her plate, licking the spaghetti sauce off of her fork casually slow.

I frowned and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"We. Are. Fucked. Face it, Michiru. There is no way in heaven we can survive on this and knowing your lifestyle, you are going to want to marry a rich man."

"Or get rich."

"Or get rich." I repeated in annoyance. I looked down at the piece of paper and rubbed my forehead wondering how we were going to work on this without going over budget.

"Haruka. Relax. This is make belief. We can always cheat."

"The numbers does not cheat. If the teacher sees that we cheat we are done for."

Michiru gave me a bored smile and stood up from the table and headed to the living room near her mother. She was planning on making this difficult wasn't she?

I was left alone to my own thoughts but not for long. A looming sense of nervousness hit me as I took a forkful of spaghetti.

Michiru's father sat down beside me with his own plate and stared at me for what it seemed an eternity. He crossed his strong arms over his chest and leaned back as if studying me. "Haruka." He said loud enough for me to hear but low enough for his wife and daughter to not even know he was in here with me. That made me nervous. Like I said before the man was huge, strong and always carried a serious look on his face that made even the strongest shake in fear.

Yet, when it came to me, he always had a soft smile. Why wasn't he smiling? Why was he treating me differently? What has Michiru been saying to him that made him change in such a way towards me?

I swallowed hard and raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"I was waiting for you to be alone so I could ask you a couple of questions."

I felt cold. "Oh? What is it?"

"First of all, how is your ankle?"

I chuckled nervously. "It's better."

"Great. Now…" He leaned over the table and closer to me. "What happened between you two? Why haven't you and Michiru been talking like you used to? A fight perhaps?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we have both been too busy?"

"Hmm," He grunted. "Michiru told me you are dating Minako, is that true?"

"Oh. No no. It's not like that. We are not dating, Kaito-san."

"Then, what are you doing?"

I opened my mouth to answer but just like that I closed it. TO be honest. I have no idea what I was doing.

"Friends with privilege?"

I shrugged at his question and nodded.

"Hmm." He moved uncomfortably in his chair. "Who is Seiya?"

I got tense and my grip on the fork grew tighter. "A boy"

Kaito let out a loud chuckle. "I know that, Ruka." He used my nickname now which made me relax a bit. "My question is what is he about?"

"He is stupid." I shrugged annoyed. "He is a stupid boy. Then again I could say that he is the asshole that almost cost me my ankle and my future in getting a stupid scholarship to get to a stupid university. He is the stupid boy that made me stay in my stupid house for a very long time. But, he is handsome, suave, a true debonair which I think is a hit with the girls at my school. He knows how to play the guitar, how to sing and how to really touch your emotions when he talks. But hey. I don't know. I just know him as the asshole who almost broke my stupid ankle."

"Michiru is constantly talking about him." Kaito said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Good things and bad things. First she talked about what he did to you then about him being suspended. But after a while all she talks about is them playing together and hanging out together and the…dumb jokes he makes." Michiru's father gave me the most angered and intense look I have seen him portray since I met him. "I don't like him."

I nodded without breaking his gaze.

"You don't like him."

"Well, he broke my ankle."

Kaito chuckled once again. "I don't want him near her."

"So? What do you want Kaito?"

"Keep him off of Michiru."

I frowned. "That's not my responsibility. Your daughter is old enough to actually say who she wants to hang out with. I mean. Even I, her best friend, have not butted into that thing that they have."

"True. But I am her father, I don't like him I know what he wants."

"Kaito to be honest, everyone at my age wants the same thing."

"You want that thing with my Michiru?"

I felt as if someone had literally dumped a bucket of icy cold water all over me. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't. I have seen how you swoon around her and the way you simply stare at her in pure awe. That is exactly the same way that I stare at my wife."

"Sorry to break it to you, Kaito, but you are wrong."

"Am I, Ruka?"

"Michiru is my friend, I respect her. We have been friends for two years now. I look up to her and – "

"If I find you trying anything against her will I –"

"I won't. I don't care and I…" I swallowed hard before I could continue. "I am not interested."

Kaito smirked and shrugged. "Good to know. I just thought you might since you are "dating" Minako. Clearly Michiru is more beautiful than that girl."

"I am not interested."

"Yes you said that already." Kaito muttered pushing himself off of the table and walking to the living room to join his wife and daughter.

I, on the other hand, sat in the same spot scared. The man had good eyes. He knew what was going on with me and knew that I might have feelings for her. I sighed and rubbed my face as I tried to shake off this sudden chill that had come over me.

Suddenly, I found myself shaking. My pants were, to be precise. I stuck my hands inside my pant uniform and pulled out my cellphone. My mother was calling, probably to check on me. I picked it up nonchalantly only to hear someone telling another person to hush.

I frowned and stayed quiet before I heard a female voice call out. "Hello?"

"Hey, who is there with you, mom?"

"Huh? With me? No one."

"I could've sworn I heard you say hush to someone."

"Ah the neighbor was just leaving. Maybe you heard him saying bye."

I frowned because I didn't believe her. "Okay? What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay? Do you really think you should stay over? What about her parents?"

"Mom, I am fine."

"Well. Just let me know when you are coming back okay?"

"I will." I felt strange. I had this feeling that my mother was hiding something from me but right now all I wanted was to get this special assignment over with so I could just head back home and break this awkward and tense weekend with Michiru.

I didn't dare move from the dining table. Michiru and I sat down quietly working on the things we were to buy, how we would divide the money and so on.

Michiru took the shots while I wrote everything down on her laptop. She sat close to me, looking as professional as she could. She changed into something more comfortable while I still wore my school uniform at ten in the evening on a Friday night. Before I got here I took a bag some change of clothes.

I was hoping Michiru would finally show me her room but by the looks of it I was going to head to the guest room alone

"Should we be done for today?" Michiru asked as she closed the laptop in front of me and let out a tired yawn which she covered with the back of her hand. We managed to get the apartment and the car. All we needed to work on now was the utilities.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and tried to surprise a yawn myself. "Yeah I guess we are done." I announced before standing up from the chair and stretching my arms over my head.

"I am tired. I can't believe we are right here right now on a Friday night."

I shrugged. "I am going to take a shower and head to bed. We can try and finish this tomorrow after breakfast." I suggested to which she complied with a nod.

I didn't pay much attention to her. My body was tired. I really wanted to take a shower and head to bed. I went to the guest room for the night and took it in for a second.

I felt like I was in a four star hotel room. I know Michiru's family is wealthy but the fact of me sleeping in a queen size bed tonight made me realize that I was dead poor and that I needed to get a job in order to help Mom.

I rubbed my left temple in annoyance as I remembered the weird, masculine voice in the background when I spoke to her. I really hoped it was just my imagination and that _he_ wasn't back home…

I moved to my backpack and then pulled out a change of clothe that included a white shirt and comfortable dark blue pajama pants.

The guest bathroom was at the bottom of the hall right next to Michiru's room. Her door was closed so I thought that she had retired for the night. Then again, it was late and we were both tired. My room was two doors down which made me think that maybe Michiru's parents were looking to have a big family. That would explain the fact that the house had so many unused rooms.

As soon as I got in the bathroom I noticed that it indeed belonged to Michiru. It was decorated with a beach theme suitable for Michiru. There were sea shells along the tub and on top of the toilet as decorations. The furniture over the tub was filled with creams, soaps and make up; lots of makeup. I swallowed hard and looked down to my feet. There on the floor, lay a rug. A dolphin rug. A hideous dolphin rug. I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

After taking in the details I let out a loud, tired sigh and slipped off of my school pants and pulled my shirt over my head. Suddenly, something hit me and I frowned.

No, literally. Something had just hit me in the back. I heard a shuffle and quickly turn around just in time to see her…

She was in her robe, staring at me with tired yet amazed eyes. I saw as they traveled from my face down my small yet full chest, to the plains of my strong stomach, my unshaved crotch, down my firm and muscular runner legs and finally to my feet. I felt a pool of heat at the bottom of my stomach and fire burning on my ears and cheeks. I bet she could see my blush. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but I was as frozen solid as an iceberg.

Michiru took two steps forward and closed the door behind her.

Look, I… I have no idea what in the living hell is going on with this girl. I swear. I am so confused at everything that is going on. I am literally standing completely naked right in front of her. I am confused, and terrified. There I stood, butt naked with a gorgeous girl inside of a very fancy bathroom. She had just stared at me, taken me in and ignored me complete to the point of giving me her back as she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth.

"Haruka, hurry up. I need to take a shower too." She said emotionless as she turned to me and sat down on the closed lid toilet.

I was still standing there, staring at her. She wanted to play a game? She wanted to be such a good friend that my nakedness didn't affect her?

I crossed my arms, flexing them and saw that small twitch on her eyebrow, I don't know if it was disgust or lust yet, I chuckled loud enough for her to hear me. "Your father is right outside."

"And? I see nothing wrong with me waiting here for my turn for the shower and besides, we are girls. We have the same things."

"Yes, but I am into girls, if you haven't noticed."

"Are you into me?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow, threating me. Oh, she wanted to play that game, huh?"

"You are pretty, Michiru."

"Thanks." She gave me an honest smile.

"But, you are annoying as fuck."

"Oh! Wow. So that cancels it out in your book?"

"Of course, Michiru." I snickered.

"Minako is more annoying than me and you sleep around with her, or so I heard."

"Neh, Michiru! Is that jealousy that I hear in your voice?"

"No. Just annoyed that she took all the time I had with you."

It was my time to move away for a second. "Hmmph. So? What about you? Aren't you with Seiya?"

"Not exactly." She said seriously.

Now I was curious… "So, have you guys…" I shrugged.

"No." Michiru answered drily.

I almost let out an audible sigh of relief but my curiosity had flared up even more making me ask a very dreaded question. "Have you guys kissed?" Geesh. That question tasted like shit inside my mouth.

"Yes that we have."

My stomach became a knot.

They have kissed… Well, shit. How many times? Was it a peck? Was it a full on heavy duty make out section that included heavy petting? How many bases have he reached? All those questions started popping in my head to the point that the only thing that I managed to say was a simple. "Okay."

"You sound annoyed." Michiru said, crossing her legs and giving me a closer peek to the junction of her thighs but yet leaving a lot to my imagination. I had to try so hard to not stare. I licked my lips and swallowed hard. "I am not. Why would I be annoyed?"

"Because your best friend kissed the guy that screwed your ankle."

"Hnn…" Michiru threw her head back and laughed hard. I almost grew worried. I really didn't want her father to walk in on us. "Can you leave? I need to shower."

"This is my house. This is my bathroom, Haruka."

"Fine. You are the one that is harassing me." I muttered before stepping in the tub. I turned the shower on and waited a bit before leaning under the warm water. While doing this, I could hear Michiru humming to herself. It was probably a song she as working on. I began to use the fancy and weird shampoos and was amazed by how good they smelled. No wonder Michiru always smelled so good.

I heard movement inside the bathroom but paid no attention to it. I was too engulfed in the warm water and delicious smelling shampoo to care about anything. Even the fact that Michiru kissed Seiya.

I turned off the water and pulled the curtains away just in time to die. And by die I mean that Michiru was facing me and removing her robe. It felt like I shouldn't be watching this bit at the same time, if I wasn't supposed to, why was she staring at me as she removed it? Why was she blushing? Or was it all in my head and she was blushing because of the sauna effect I had created due to the hot water I was using? I held my breath s I took her in. Her hair was long enough to leave her breast to my imagination still but I could finally revealed the mystery. The carpet does matches the drapes. Her body was already formed. She looked like a woman as so did I. Yet, her feminine curves contrasted with my athletic built.

"Get out already."

I heard her talk but to be honest I didn't pay attention to a things she said until I felt her hand on my wet wrist. She pulled me out of the tub. In a daze, I gathered my clothes and put them on; my back turned to her, as if shielding myself from the object of my desires.

"Hey, when you are done, can you wait for me in my room?"

I closed my eyes in desperation and shook my head. "Michiru, your father told me to stay away from your room for the night."

"Uh. He is sleeping. He is a heavy sleeper He won't wake up until maybe five in the morning."

"I really think we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what? Talk? This is the first time in my entire life that I have a friend sleep over. I want to enjoy every little second of it."

I swallowed hard. I had a very hyperactive mind. I should really calm my hormones down. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Girl stuffs, of course." I smiled but she wasn't able to see it.

"Girl stuff? As in talk about makeup and pretty little dresses, yippee." My sarcasm made her laugh in the shower followed by her throwing some cold water at me.

"I need someone to talk about this sort of things! You are a girl and you are my friend that makes you more than qualified for this type of talk."

I sighed in annoyance. This girl had the ability to turn me on again and off again within seconds. I wanted her but also cherished her friendship deeply. Who am I to say no to a girly talk with her? "Fine."

"Great! That's the spirit. I will be out in a few minutes."

"All righty." Walking to her room was otherworldly. As soon as I walked in I had to take a moment to look around and take it all. I almost felt bad at how neat it was. The room was completely white except two walls. One had an unfinished drawing of a mermaid while the other had sea shells from different sizes painted on it.

Her bed was covered with a white king-size comforter that made it look so cozy. I really just wanted to lay on it. In the far right corner, there was covered up canvas with a small table besides it. The table had a mess of colors showing that she used the table as a palette every now and then also it had a glass with painting brushes and a brown liquid inside.

Michiru also had a walk-in closet which right now was open. I took the liberty of stepping inside and investigate her clothing. She had lots of expensive dresses but she also had casual girly clothes; lots of sandals and skirts and sleeveless shirts, short pants, high heels, sneakers and so on. She had a variety of clothes to choose from which I didn't know about but then again I mostly see her at school with the uniform.

On the other side of the room she had a small desk with her laptop besides it, she had a small library with various books about music, arts and beauty magazines.

Her room was literally a reflection of her head. Or at least what I already knew of her. I felt my shoulders fall a bit at the disappointment of not being able to learn some kind of secret from her. But then again I should feel proud that I am the first person in school to see her room, right?

I felt a sudden shove on my back and I fell face first on the king size bed.

I quickly turned around to see her, patting her hair dry with a towel and wearing her bathrobe yet again. I felt the air leave my lungs as she walked inside her closet and left my line of vision for a couple of minutes.

"Make yourself at home. The bed is big enough." She said from inside the closet. I guess she was changing her clothes.

I sat down on the large bed. I felt so tiny on it but I was amazed of how soft it actually was. I sighed and leaned back completely and closed my eyes.

My twin-size bed couldn't not compare to this one. Geesh. Why does a teenager like her need such a big bed for? I felt a chill. Maybe… maybe she had people over and... Well…

No. It can't be. She just told me she never has had anyone over to her house.

"Having fun?" I heard her say as I felt her body weight beside me, shifting the bed a bit.

"Your bed is huge."

"I know. It's too big if you ask me. Sometimes I rather sleep in the guest room."

"How can you? This is wonderful. You can have so much space to do so many things."

"Things?" She chuckled. "Like what things?"

"Sleep." I said quickly and opened my eyes just in time to see her lay down beside me, facing the ceiling as I was. "You are such a pervert."

"Look who is talking. The person that has a fuck buddy."

"Don't you have a fuck buddy?"

"No, Haruka. I can control my urges unlike someone I know."

"Believe me. I know how to control my urges." That was an understatement. I kept my eyes closed for a moment before turning to face her. As scary and weird as it may sound, she was looking at me too. I opened my mouth to talk but she was quicker. She interrupted me with a sharp announcement that made my stomach curl up.

"I am sorry, Haruka."

"About?"

"About ignoring you for the last couple of months. I just…" She sighed and turns to lay on her side, her delicious body pressed close to my as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it rather hard. "I was actually terrified of losing you as a friend. You see. I have… well I like Seiya. He is funny, into arts and music and let's be honest he is easy on the eye-"

"He is ugly as fuck."

"To you he is ugly because, he is jealous of you and he kicked your ankle- "

"Broke my ankle."

"Broke you ankle! I know but…" She sighed again and pressed her forehead to my shoulder. "I like him. I want to see where things go. I just want to test my grounds. I don't want you to be mad for trying him out just because he hurt you. I know you are my best friend but…"

"Hey. I don't care. As long as he is good to you its fine. If he tries anything stupid I will kill him." I said in the most serious tone I could master. "I mean it Michiru if he tries anything I will kill him…"

"Glad to know I have your protection."

I let out a soft growl before pushing her slightly away from me. "Is he really that good? You really want to be his girlfriend?"

She shrugged. "I just want to test something out."

"Test what out?"

"That's for me to know." She said before sitting up.

"Is he a good kisser at least?"

She shrugged. "I have no one to compare him with."

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a bright smile before touching my hand to my chest. "Oh really? No one to compare him with? Well, according to Minako, the girl who has kissed half the school, I am an excellent kisser. She says and I quote 'you make it hard to think straight." I wink at Michiru. "Get it? 'think straight' because I am a lesbian?"

Michiru pushed my face away from her hard enough to make me fall back to her bed. "Stop. I am not kissing you. We've already messed up our friendship with me going after your arch-nemesis. I don't want to twist this up with me making out with you and actually liking it."

"Pssh. I bet he drools a lot." I turned my back to her and lay on my side and stared at the many seashells on the wall.

"Can we stop talking about kissing?"

"This is girl talk, Michiru. Enjoy it!"

She gave my butt a hard slap before pulling me by my pjs and making me face her. "You want girly talk?"

"Not really, no." I teased before slapping her hands away from my pants.

"Oh you are going to enjoy my girly talk whether you like it or not, Haruka Teno'u." She stood up and disappeared in her closet.

"What are you doing!" I called out to her which earned me a loud "shh" from her. I covered my mouth the second I screamed and cursed myself. Her father might wake up and here I was screaming like it was one in the afternoon. "What are you doing?" I whispered this time and walked in her closet.

She was nowhere to be seen.

That's because she was behind the door, which she closed with a Machiavellian laugh that made my back shiver.

"Take your clothes off."

"Geesh Michiru, at least take me out on a date."

"We are over dates, Haruka. This is going to be good."

I raised my eyebrow and saw that in the middle of the closet was a large ottoman with a bunch of very feminine clothing on it.

My eyes widened and I turned to look at her with a pleading expression.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Michiru, no! Stop."

"Come on! I have not seen you with a dress ever. It will be fun. It is just for fun."

I crossed my arms and leaned on the door.

"Please? I want the full sleepover experience. Dress and make up."

"Make up!?" I turned to the door behind me and tried to open it but it was locked. I was trapped inside a walk-in closet with a woman that was asking me to get naked so she could dress me up as her own personal living doll. Not sex doll though. Just doll. Fuck my life and get me out of here please.

I heard her laughter and I panicked. This wasn't happening, was it? I turned around and saw her hands creeping in. My heart stop and I went into full shock.

Not really.

I just wanted her to do whatever she wanted with me. And to be really honest, I wanted the whole sleep over experience too.

We became intertwine in a sea of clothes. She kept giving me random clothes while I stood there in my underwear as I continued to put on the random girly clothing that she kept throwing at me. Some of them made me look absolutely hot and breath-taking while others were even able to fit.

We laughed, she bullied me, and I broke a zipper of one of her dresses. We fought, made up and continued with our shenanigans until one moment in which she stopped. She was hazing at me for a while. I looked at myself in the mirror just to make sure what the deal was. I was taken back by the sudden change some random pieces of clothing could actually do to someone like me.

I was wearing a pair of skinny black slacks and a white loose shirt. Michiru had tucked in part of the short and unbuttoned the last two buttons to leave my stomach for the entire world to see, and by world, I meant Michiru.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed." I muttered and turned around to look at my backside. As cliché as it sounds the pants made my butt look big. I had no idea my ass had turned into a sun or a planet but Michiru's hand had just gravitated towards it and was actually giving it a firm rub. As shocked and confused as I was of her actions, I slapped her hand away and turned to look at her win an annoyed glare.

"You have a very nice body, Haruka. I am actually thinking about joining the track and field team."

"Stop it, Michiru."

"You know what is missing? Makeup."

"Forget it. I don't know a thing about makeup."

"Oh that's fine. I know a lot about makeup. You just sit down on the ottoman and leave the rest to me. I will be right back.

I let out a tired sigh and sat down on the black ottoman like an abandoned child. Waiting for the inevitable, I found myself rubbing my bottom right on the spot where Michiru's hands had been.

Explain to me what in the word is going on? Does she like me? Should I ask her? Should I just go with it? Should I…. Should I just blurt it out?"

No… of course not. Why? Because she already said that she is interested in the stupid fuckboy Sieya. She said it herself. She wants to date him and I am with Minako.

I let out a frustrated groan before she walked into the closet again carrying a large bag of cosmetics.

"I got them all but I am just going to use the ones that matches your skin tone. You are slightly paler than me."

"Weird. I am always outside running." I muttered, nonchalantly taking in her body as she got closer to me and my face.

"Yes, but I always try to go to the beach or to the pool on a weekly basis. So…" She opened a bottle of foundation and gazed at my face. "I have a tan." She moved her soft and steady hand over my forehead and pushed my blonde hair away from it, all the while giving me the shortest yet biggest pleasure today. I felt my cheeks heat up. I know I was blushing and I just hoped that she did not noticed.

I swallowed hard. That explained the tan lines on her when she was in the bathroom. "Okay." I simply said as I adoringly looked at her face. I think this was the fourth time since I've met her that I have her this close to me, especially my face. All I had to do was stand and we should be kissing. All I had to do was stand up… grab her face in the process, capture her lips with mine, press myself against her, breath her in.

But of course, I had a blob of foundation on my face and she was rubbing the cream like substance all over my cheeks, forehead and under my eyes. She seemed so concentrated on making me look my best.

"Close your eyes for a second." She whispered as she cupped my chin. I followed her instructions, doing as I was told. I sighed loudly yet happily as she brushed my cheekbones. I guess she was putting on some kind of powder.

"Okay now open them again." She inspected my face for a while before turning to her bag and pulling out a black pencil. "This…"She waved it in her hands. "This is eyeliner and it is going to be annoying to put on so bear with me." She sounded so professional.

She pulled the lid and cradled my face in her hands once again. She leaned me back a bit and suddenly he was completely over me and all I could do was stare at her eyes.

"Okay I want you to face me but I want you to look up."

"Sure." I mumbled and did what I was told without second guessing.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable." She warned me.

"Mmmhmm." I felt the point of the pencil rub at the bottom of my eyelid. "Fuck!" I grabbed her waist and pushed her away, blinking as if something had just got stuck in my eye.

"Oh, come on! Stop being a baby."

"I am going to lose an eye."

She pouted and stared at me with such an annoyed glance that it almost made me laugh. "Haruka, come on. I just poked it."

"You poked my iris."

"Oh please," she mumbled and grabbed me by my chin and gave it a firm squeeze. "Look up."

"Be gentle," I whined.

"Me? Gentle? Ha! Just look up, dummy."

I complied with a sigh. This time the poke was softer but to be honest I tried so hard not to blink. So hard that every time she would see me struggling not to and that my eyes were getting watery she would move away and let me blink to my heart's content.

Then she released my chin, put the liner away and took out a lipstick. She heard me groan in annoyance and chuckled. "I am almost done. I promise."

She rubbed her middle finger over the tip of the lipstick and slowly, too slowly, dangerously slow, she rubbed my lips/ First the lower one, then my upper one. My eyes were fixated on hers but she was too enthralled by my lips to even notice how I was studying her… Yet, I come up with nothing. I wasn't sure of what she was thinking or what was going through her head as she slowly and softly touched my mouth with her hands.

"I am done," she said and took a step back as if to admire her newly finished work of art. In a second's time, I could see her face lit up with admiration. "Wow…" She whispered before moving a strand of blonde hair away from my face.

I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What is it?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up and ushered me to stand in front of the mirror. The difference was there. I was still me but somehow… prettier? I couldn't just stop staring. I also saw Michiru's awed face. Was she checking me out?

"You look beautiful," she whispered almost to herself than for me to hear. And for the first time in my life, I really did felt like that. "This look really suits you. Because it is not super girly or tomboyish it's just…" she smiled. "You."

I thought things were getting too serious so I let out a fake annoyed sigh and shrugged. "So, I have to wear make up to look pretty?"

"Not really," she said absentmindedly, still staring at my reflection on the mirror.

"So, I always look pretty?" I teased until she smiled and gave me a playful nudge.

"Yes." She turned around and put her make up away and left the closet.

I stood there alone for a couple of minutes, wondering what my relationship with Michiru was developing to. We were always flirting but we always stopped before it got serious.

"Are you hungry?" She asked out from her room.

I shrugged. I might as well just enjoy this. "I am a teenager. I am always hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

"We are done!" I declared triumphal as I pressed the save icon on Michiru's computer. I stood up with a loud grunt and cracked my back. I moaned as I felt the stress and strain of the weekend's assignment ease out. "I can't believe it." I mumbled looking at my watch and noticing it was four in the afternoon.

Michiru sighed a she gathered the shopping adds we had used before throwing them in the trashcan. "Me either. All we have to do no is print it and take it to class tomorrow."

"I guess you can do that in the library, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But we did it!" I said, high-fiving Michiru and while grinning. "And what did we learned from this whole project?"

"That we will probably die of starvation if we do not get a high paying job." Michiru snickered before turning to look at me with a soft smile.

"Hurray capitalism." I joked as I grabbed my bag. It was time to go back to my mundane life. To the life of living without her. Of not having her close to me when I woke up (even if it was in a different room. Knowing that she was going to be there when I opened the door made me feel a type of happiness that I have never ever felt in my entire life.

This weekend was the best weekend in my entire life. Not only was I with her, but wow her parents knew how to cook… I think I might be ten pounds fatter.

"Hey."

She turned to look at me, perfect as always. "Yes?"

"Can I get a ride home? I asked, the question leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

"Of course." She answered and I swear that for just one second I saw a drop of gloom fall upon her voice like a soft velvet. In that second, I could tell that she had fun as much as I did, not to mention our little sleep over thing was fun.

I hate to admit it but, having her so close to me, working on my face…

Sometimes I wondered how a kiss can ruin this.

Can it?

The ride home was awkward. I was quiet or most of the ride while Michiru kept her eyes on the road. Her father had got her a car for her 16th birthday, and to be honest, I envied her. If I had a car, I would never be home. I would be running around in it, burning the rubber… like I used to do with my father…

But to be honest I don't think you will enjoy listening to my father's downfall.

Speaking of which….

My train of thought was interrupted when Michiru parked the car outside my home. There was a blue lancer right next to my mother's car. My stomach became a knot and my breath got caught up in my throat. . I swallowed hard and felt how a tension began to pile up at the back of my neck.

"No way." I snarled.

Michiru frowned and turned to me unable to hide her worry. "What's wrong, Haruka?" She asked, yet I ignores her query as I jumped out of the car, rage boiling like water in a pot inside of my stomach. "Haruka! Wait –"

I got out of the car, slammed the door shut and breached into my home. I looked at the living room, expecting to see my mother watching her TV. shows like she always does but found it empty. I quickly made my way to the dining room and that's when I froze. It felt like a bucket of icy cold water was just dumped all over me.

My mother was in the process of placing a bowl of soup in front of a worn out and sick looking man…

That man is my father.

"Haruka!" My mother called out but I never registered her since my attention was placed on him and him alone. I took him in. He was pale, skinny and hunched over the table as if he couldn't sit up straight. His face was tired and drained of all emotions. His breathing was labored, and short. He never reacted to the slamming of the door yet when my mother called to me, I could see that his face lit up just enough for him to turn around and let out a tired smile. What took me back was his eyes. The dark circles under his eyes and how sunken they look, the nonexistent shine. All of that made my stomach turn, frightened by the image of who used to be my father.

Yet, I pushed the fear aside as my eyes locked with my mother's. Suddenly, I found new strength that made me want to fight, and question her what was going on. "What is he doing here?"

For a second I could make out that her eyes shined with happiness from my presence yet, everything was washed away when I asked her about him. Did she thought that I was going to be happy to see him? To see her with him?

"What is he doing here?" I demanded again, pointing my finger at him. I tried so hard to keep myself at bay, to not go overboard, to not let that side of my take over. My family has a bad way of dealing with anger.

I heard steps behind me, and I know that Michiru was behind me, probably wondering why I was acting the way I was. Maybe wondering who I was and why I was so angered.

My father turned to me and I knew that somehow he was happy to see me. I could tell by his one sided smile. He breathed in hard and chuckled as he looked up at me. "You are so tall, kid."

He frowned so deeply…

"How is my Haru-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole."

"Haruka!"

"No, Mom!" I turned to her while I felt Michiru's hands upon my back. I jerked away from the comforting touch and snarled like an animal. "Have you forgotten what he did to you? What he did to me!"

"Haruka, calm down." Michiru's hand fell on my back again and for a second, I did relax, especially when I turned to look at her worried gaze on me. I was brought back to reality for a bit as she locked her eyes with mine, pleading me to relax and to take it easy. But how could I?

How Could I relax when the man that destroyed my family was sitting in my dining table as if nothing had happened and treating me like a child?

"Haruka." My mother interjected and anger flared up again as if they had just poured gasoline.

"No!"

"Haruka, he is sick!" she bellowed, touching his shoulders, making him flinch in pain. That right there shut my mouth all together. I saw the pain in his face and instantly felt a whirlwind of regret.

"W-what do you mean sick?" I whispered, my eyes turning to look at the older, male version of myself. "What is it?"

This time my father stood up. My mother was right there, holding him up by his waist and making sure he had enough strength to even move. He looked at me, our eyes met at the same height as his hand moved to touch my shoulder, yet I moved away. I didn't want any type of contact whatsoever. His eyes saddened by the rejection and for a moment I wanted to hold him, pick him up… cure him.

"Lung cancer..." He said, his breath so labored, a clear evidence of his words. "… and metastasis." He searched for me. Maybe he searched for my mercy, for understanding for acceptance. I was searching for a reason why.

"He has nowhere else to go. He needs a place to say so someone can take care –"

"No!" I shook my head at him, yet spoke to my mother. "No! He hurt you!"

"He needs me!"

"I need you!"

"Haruka!" my mother clicked her tongue and rubbed her temples. "He…"

"I won't live in the same house as him. I won't. We kicked him out for a reason! And we made sure that he wouldn't come back! Make your decision. Kick him out or I am gone and you won't ever see me again!"

"Are you seriously making me choose, Haruka? How selfish can you be? He is dying! He needs attention. You are healthy strong-"

"You are gonna have to make a decision and do it fast because I am not staying with this abuser. Not again."

"Where will you go?"

Michiru clasped her hand with mine and gave it a firm squeeze. I understood her unspoken words and without turning back I said "I have a place …"

My mother stared at me, incredulous. She shook her head and scoffed before sitting my father down. "I can't abandon him." She whispered, looking away. "He has no one."

"He had a family but he fucked it up!" I yelled and turned to him. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it, Papa?"

"Haruka that's enough!" She shouted and moved close enough to give me a hard shove to my shoulders. "Get out!"

"So you made your decision? He stays I go."

"This is my house! I pay the bills! I pay for your food, I pay for you clothes, and I pay for your bed. You want to make decisions in this household? Then grow up. In the meantime, you need to leave."

"I can't believe that you chose him over your own daughter!"

"My daughter is strong and healthy… and I thought she was mature enough to understand that sometimes you have to forgive and forget."

I swallowed hard and looked down at her in disbelief and as tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and looked away before I let them even notice what was going on with me.

"Haru-chan, stay." He whispered in between ragged breaths. "Stay with us."

"Haruka." My mother muttered, touching my forearm and turning me to look at her. Yet I pulled away. "Haruka please. I am sorry. Please stay. I didn't mean that."

"No. You did. I know you did. You always mean what you say. That's our problem. We are too honest." I whispered before grabbing my bag once again. "I am leaving." And without hearing her pleads, I concentrated on Michiru, who held my hand until we were in the car. She got in, called her father and gave her a quick run-down of what happened including that there has been a change of plans.

As soon as I closed the door, I felt the tears running freely down my face. I knew Michiru was taken aback. This was probably the first time she saw me crying. I heard her start the car and speed away from my home. After a couple of turns I felt the car come to a rather normal speed before she moved one hand to touch my thigh.

"Let it out." She said as I bawled over louder than before. I covered my face in shame. I couldn't stop myself and I was aware that she knew I was struggling to gather my senses but… How could I?

"We are not going back to my house until you calm down." She stated and my shoulders shook with every sob. I heard click her tongue, probably in frustration and impotence since she wasn't able to stop me from crying. I felt the car take a couple of turns before coming to a complete stop, and yet here I was, with my face covered, leaning forward, weeping.

"Haruka…"she began and I shook my head no repeatedly. "Haruka, talk to me, please." She begged, her hands coming to touch the back of my head, playing with the hairs there.

I moved my hands away and turned slightly to look at her. She welcomed the eye contact with a hesitant smile. I opened my mouth to talk but I knew I was going to be a mess if I did. So, I swallowed hard, took a couple of deep breaths and tried.

"I- I can't." I choked with my own breath.

She frowned, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled me in to wrap her arms around me. I heard her whispers the words "I am here," right next to my ear as she squeezed me to her. "Talk to me. What did he do?" She asked while I began to take comfort in her sweet embrace.

Yet, I cried louder and pressed my forehead to her shoulder as I finally, after all these years, let out all this pent outrage I held for him. She waited patiently and petted my head in such a loving manner that I knew I was in safe place, I wasn't going to be judge, not by her. I pulled back and felt her soft hands wiping away my tears.

"Haruka…" she called out, pleading. "Talk to me."

My red puffy eyes turned to her. I must've looked horrible, and yet she looked at me so lovingly. "My dad did a horrible thing." I began and tried my hardest not to cry again, so I bit my lower lip and looked away. "He would lose himself a lot when he drank."

Michiru nodded and held my hand as she listened intently.

"He was a good dad." I said as if what I was about to tell her would should sound less horrible. "But one day I came home from school and…" I grunted in anger. "He was beating her."

"Your mom?"

"Yes." I swallowed hard. "He was punching her." I whispered the last part in shame as I closed my eyes. The memory unfolded before me.

I saw his fist, red with her blood moving back, gaining momentum. I saw her face, broken and swollen, voided of emotions as if in shock. In the ground, I could see the drops of blood tainting the rug in crimson. I heard her call to me, asking me and ordering me to leave as he raised his fist and grabbed hold of her shirt.

"I couldn't just stand there and let him kill her. So…"I sighed and shook my head as I remembered everything so clearly. "I tackled him to the ground, I tried to get him to stop, I did I screamed at him to stop but he wanted to keep going. He was gone he wasn't the man that I called dad." I shuddered and my grip on Michiru's hand grew tighter.

"What happened?" She asked, wanting me to continue.

"I punched him until he was unconscious." I blurted out and locked my eyes with her incredulous ones. "After that we called the police and I kicked him out. I spent a day in the hospital, but my mother spent a week."

"Haruka…"

"I was in eighth grade." Michiru's face went from pity to amazement in less than a second. She was probably wondering how a eighth could grade girl beat the living shit out of her own father.

"I am sorry, Haruka."

"No. I am sorry you had to see that." I sighed and pulled back, breaking the contact I had with her. "I am also sorry that as much as I hate what he did, I hate even more the fact that he is sick and that he is going to die." I sobbed and cursed under my breath as fresh new tears started to escape my tightly closed eyes.

"Hey, it's fine. He is still your father. Of course you are going to feel like this. You are confused because you are reminded of what he did. That makes you angry and yet you are sad because he is sick. It's okay.' She rubbed my back. "Besides, was that the only transgression?"

"Of course! I would've killed him if it happened again."

Michiru nodded. I bet she believed me. "Then your father is not a bad person. He just did a bad thing." She whispered before moving closer to me. "But if you do not feel comfortable in your own house you can stay at mine."

"No, Michiru. I don't want to intrude."

"Haruka! You don't intrude. My parents love you!"

"I am another mouth to feed."

"We have the money to feed your big mouth."

"I would be a freeloader, then."

"Haruka!"

I sighed and rubbed my teary eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Right now? Head home, my home and take a breather. You need to clear your mind." She said as she started the car once again. "After that, we will go from there."

We?


End file.
